The Metal! Awards
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: That's right. It's the very first ever Metal Fight Beyblade Awards! Best Episode to Weirdest Hair you, the readers, decide which character deserves them. So what are you waiting for? Start clicking and start voting! OFF HIATUS! WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY!
1. Live from the NotsoRed Red Carpet

_Live from the red carpet…._

Cameras flashed everywhere as reporters and fans alike elbowed their way to the front of the velvet rope, blocking them from their access to their favorite Bladers.

Reporters, mostly clad in gowns and tuxes, went out and about hopping from one Blader to another, firing questions at a rapid pace and when another Blader catches their attention they left fast as if they weren't their in the first place.

"Hello fanfiction world! I am Whitney Everglade (my OC) coming to you live from the Blue Carpet, which is, in fact, blue. Today the MAAP Channel has gotten the honor of having one on one interviews with some of the Bladers of Metal Fight Beyblade. Tonight is the night of the Metal! Awards. Anytime now Neo Stadium is gonna be filled with all of the Bladers from all seasons."

That's right I'm breaking the fourth wall using my super-mega-awesome-hot-fantastic-incredible bat of fanfiction authoress-ness.

Squeels began to erupt from the crowd as a limo pulled up and the Bladers form Dungeon Gym stepped out led by the Dungeon Gym Trio who looked very dashing in their tuxes, except for Masamune whose own tux was wrinkled and the tie undone.

"So, Masamune. Is there any award you think you have in the bag?"

"Pft. More like award**s. **I'm here to win every single one of them, baby."

"But Masamune," said Zeo," Isn't there, like, Group Awards?"

"Yeah," agreed Toby," and there's also Villain Awards."

"And couple awards."

"Best Bey Spirit Award."

"Not to mention, Best Female Blader Award."

"ALRIGHT I GET IT! Maybe just a select few."

"Like 'Most Annoying Idiot' Award," said a voice.

All of them turned around and noticed the fangirls screeching as Ryuga made its way to them, wearing a white tux with a bowtie. He was followed by Kenta who looked very cute in his customized tux.

Before the Unicorn Blader could attack him (like he has any chance taking him down, anyway) Toby and Zeo dragged him away as he tried to claw his way out to get to the dragon Emperor. Whitney now stood in front of the Summer Bladers having a stare-off.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Without warning the brunette reporter tackled Ryuga into a hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING YOU! I AM, LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" she said ignoring the heated glares of the fangirls.

"Er…thanks," he said uncomfortably as he pried her off.

"Yo!"

They turned around and saw a girl dressed in all black approaching them, a mike in her own hand.

"Hey, I'm Skyler Fateturner, Whitney's cousin and co-host. I don't really want to do this but my idiot of a boss, Skylark, made me come here to make sure Whitney doesn't glomp Ryuga at first sight, which she already did. Anyway…." She turned around and had an intense stare-off with the Dragon Emperor.

"….Aren't you dead?"

Kenta and Whitney fell down anime-style at her blunt question. They though the girl was as good as dead, but since I love my OC even if she denies it, Ryuga merely sighed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I didn't die, I just disappeared to go search for L-Drago. Kinda like what Ginga did with Galaxy Pegasus. It's now L-Drago Guardian. Then, I came back a few months later to be with…." Ryuga sighed again before murmuring,"….friends."

"Awwww," chorused the fangirls. Kenta smiled at his mentor.

"What about Rago?" asked Whitney, finally recovering from the fall.

"Oh, skirt-boy. Water under the bridge, or however that saying goes. It's a long story but I made up with him. The others, not so much. Anyway, we're friends now but I did finally beat him in a rematch."

"Thank you, Ryuga for that wonderful speech," said Whitney.

He smirked and dragged Kenta to the entrance, ignoring the chorus of yaoi shippers.

"Aren't you going to interview me?"

The two girls looked back but then they looked down. That's right _down _for the one who asked the question is no other than Damian Hart.

"Why are you really short?" asked Skyler bluntly again.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT?! I'M NOT MUCH SHORTER THAN YUU!"

"Hey!" called out the blonde from where he stood next to Tsubasa.

"Dude, my boss' brother is taller than you and he's only ten," said Whitney.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

"We didn't say you were," said Skyler," We just said that you're short therefore, you personally admitted that you are, in fact, a midget."

"Why I oughta-"

Before the midget ("Stop saying that!" "I'm the authoress so I can say whatever I want. And I say you talk nothing but Filipino for the next few chapters." "_Ano? Sandali! Ano ang pinagasasabi ko?! Ahhhh!"_). Anyway, before the midget could argue a voice came on the speakers.

"_Ladies and gentlemen and fangirls you can now proceed to the stadium. The awarding ceremony will start in just a few minutes. And Ginga Hagane will you please stop attacking the guards. Like I said there will be no burgers until the end buffet. Sheesh."_

The inside of the stadium was packed with characters and fans alike. Those main characters who appeared in all seasons were seated in the from with gold fabric decorating their plush red chairs while the others were seating on plain red seats which was guarded by WBBA officers. Why? Because the fans were all going crazy so we had to separate them with a glass case, separating them from the charas who some was looking utterly terrified right now. That's right boys, fear the fangirls.

Various sounds of "KYAAAAAA" and "Marry me (enter name here)" were heard in the stands. Posters of characters were waved around madly. Although some of the yaoi fans were holding up rather, disturbing photos.

Finally, the band began playing 'Galaxy Heart' and a spotlight focused on stage where a very tall girl, even if she's only 13, was there. She had black hair curled and in a ponytail, black eyes, brown skin and a floor length lavender gown.

"Hello one and all to the Metal! Awards!"

Applauses greeted her statement.

"My name is SkylarkOfTheMoon. Skylark for short and I will be your host for tonight along with some characters who agreed to be co-hosts."

"Nowm, before our voting begins I would like to explain the rules. In each session we will give out a certain number of awards. If the one you're planning to vote isn't in the nominees list you can still vote for him and we will include him in the nominees list recap in the next chapter. Once the warding is done we will announce the next chapter's categories. The time we say the categories is the beginning of the voting. You have one week to get your votes in. In case we see a cheating pattern in the anonymous votes, which we have seen in every fic like this, we have no choice but to disregard A votes and use votes from registered authors. So if somebody even tries to cheat not only is your vote going to be ignored but you'll drag other innocent anonymous reviewers too. Strictly, **ONE VOTE ONLY FOR EACH CATEGORY.** There are some categories in which you have to give a valid reason why you vote that chara."

Skylark looked up from the cue cards and smiled," So without further ado, let's start! Here are the categories and nominees for each.

**Best Episode-** Open vote. Vote for any episode you want just include the title, season, episode number and a short summary.

**Best Team-**Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Lovshunka, Team Desert Blaze, Team Excalibur, Team Garcias, Team Starbreakers.

A slight commotion erupted in the audience.

"WHAT?! WHY AREN'T WE NOMINATED?!" yelled Masamune out loud. The fan tribunes seemed to agree as most of them sprung from their seats and spouted angry remarks.

"CEASE!" yelled Skyler from the backstage but it was heard by all of them, probably because she yelled through a megaphone attached to an amp. The fans sat back down in fear of the goth OC. Others who were braver mumbled angry weords under their breath.

"If you're wondering why Gan Gan Galaxy isn't nominated it's because they already won the World Championships. All of them agreed to give the others a chance."

To prove their point, spotlights landed on the four members who each gave a thumbs up, although Masamune was still whimpering and being comforted by Toby and Zeo.

**Best Villain Team-** Face Hunters, Dark Nebula, HD Academy, Team Garcias, Team Starbreakers and the Nemesis Gang.

Team Starbreakers and Team Garcia were shocked to have been nominated twice but nonetheless it's more chances to win.

"And that's the last category for the night. So to recap you have to vote for Favorite Episode, Best Team and Best Villain Team. Remember, one vote only. No cheating. If you want to vote for someone not nominated go for it and we'll make them a last minute entry. Bye and see you later in Metal! Awards after this break.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Commercial Break**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Skylark; Wow, I thought I'd never finish posting this. Anyway, you already know the rules. Now all I have to do is make a trophy design and find a co-host. Any volunteers?**

***cricket sounds***

**Skylark: Crickatune! Stop it! *sighs* looks like I have to pull out the Lever of Random Choosing again.**

**Crickatune:?**

**Skylark: The Hat of Random Doom was taken, okay?**

**Crickatune:…..**

**Skylark: *facepalms* I need a new pet.**

**P.S: If you have any ideas for awards and small segments I'll gladly accept them. :)  
**


	2. Episode, Team, Villain Team

**OMg! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Seriously, who knew this kind of fic would attract a lot of attention? Anyway, just to clarify things. I am not planning on using OC's for co-hosts. So sorry for the one who reviewed about that.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**A got some reviews about how Wild Fang wasn't included in the Best Team list. I'm so sorry. I have short term memory lost.-_-". I must've forgotten to add them on the list but remember the rules. If the one you're planning to vote isn't in the list then just vote for them still. I'll just write them as a last minute entry.**

**I don't own MFB**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

While everyone was busy chatting and getting refreshments our very own Skyler Fateturner was hiding in one of the potted pants, a camera in her hands.

"Stop narrating, you idiot. Do you want me to be discovered?"

Sorry. Sheesh. Snappy, much?

Skyler rolled her eyes and powered up the camera.

"Hello, peoples. This is Skyler Fateturner bringing you behind the scenes footage from the Metal! Awards. Let's see how our beloved charas are doing, shall we?"

The camera's view showed Skyler jumping from seat to seat like a ninja on bamboo.

"You suck at similes."

Shut up and start filming.

Skyler smirked and adjusted the camera to show Masamune still wailing in his seat and Zeo and Toby comforting their friend.

"It's okay, Masamune. You still have a chance to win other categories," said Zeo, as optimistic as ever.

"But you guys have a chance to win this one," he pointed out.

"That's true but there are other amazing teams too. Who knows? We might not even win this award," said Toby.

"At least you guys are nominated. I'm the only one in our trio who wasn't."

"Hey, it doesn't matter whether you're nominated or not," said Zeo.

"We already know who the best team is," said Toby a sparkle in his eyes.

"Who?"

"THE DUNGEON GYM TRIO!" they said in unison.

Masamune smiled and hugged his two best friends," You guys are the best."

"No," said Toby holding out a hand.

"_We _are the best," said Zeo putting his hand on his.

Masamune wiped away a tear and followed in suit.

"NO. 1, TOGETHER FOREVER!"

The screen reverted back to Skyler.

"That scene was so touching it made me want to hurl. Seriously I think the tacos Skyler ordered have too much beans," she commented, looking a little green.

HEY!

"Let's go see some rivalry, shall we? Skylark you better tie down and gag Whitney before she causes our audience to be deaf."

On it.

The girl moved towards the front where the main characters were sitting and chatting with each other. The camera zoomed in to Ryuga….

(Whitney: KYAAAAAAAA! Skylark: WHERE IS DUCT TAPE WHEN YOU NEED IT?!")

….who was on the seat farthest form the others, glaring at something…..or someone.

"You should stop glaring at people or else you'll face will be stuck that way."

Rago sat down on the empty seat next Ryuga. Yaoi fangirls inwardly and outwardly swooning.

"Looks like you didn't listen to your own advice," commented Ryuga, receiving a chuckle form Rago.

Silence ensued between the two girls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryuga, finally.

"Did you really mean what you said about the water-bridge thing?"

"Somewhat."

"Meaning?"

"It's not that I don't like you or anything. Trust me I'm working on the whole friendship forgive and forget thing. It's just that….," Ryuga looked behind him and glared again,"….I just despise someone more than I despise you."

Rago turned around to see who Ryuga was glaring at but instead his eyes landed on the person sitting next to him and he gave a glare of his own at a certain maniac scientist.

"I know the feeling."

The two glanced at each other, silent mutual understanding passing between them until Ryuga smirked.

"I don't know what you're planning but if it involves you-know-who then I'm in."

The two ex-enemies-turned-allies-because-of-common-enemies huddled together, planning something devious.

Meanwhile Pluto and Ryuto were watching by the sidelines.

"What are they planning?" they asked at the same time.

They both looked at each other, finally noticing the other one's presence.

"Who are you again?"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the Metal! Awards," greeted Skylark happily.

The audience applaused and somebody shouted "About time!'

" I apologize for the lateness. The people beyond the fourth wall has experienced something called a black-out. But it did give me time to finally get around designing the awards."

Whitney and Skyler appeared on stage, dragging a large, covered table. Although, Skyler was doing most of the work since Whitney was too busy making goo-goo eyes at a certain Dragon Emperor.

"Ladies and gentlemen and whatever Tetsuya is, may I present..." The cover was lifted and everyone gasped in awe,"...The Golden Pegasus."

On the table was rows and rows of the awards. It was made of gold and molded into the shape of a Pegasus with two of its hooves raised in the air. The Pegasus itself was placed on a black base with a golden plaque where the name of the award was engraved in bold black letters.

Whitney handed four of them to her boss and Skylark handed three envelopes where the winner's name was written on. Every character in the audience stared at the envelopes intently as if their gazes would will the envelope to reveal their names.

"Alright then the 'Lever of Random Choosing' has been pulled. Everyone please put your hands together for this night's co-host...HIKARU HASAMA!"

They all clapped as the bluenette walked on stage. She was wearing a blue dress with a ruffled skirt paired with black heels and a headband. She took her place next to Skylark.

"It's an honor to be here today," she said," Let's start."

"Our first category for the night is 'Favorite Episode.' We had a few troubles here since you guys are really specific when naming an episode bu thanks to some last minute votes we managed to get a winner...," Skylark smiled mischievously,"...or more specifically winner_s. _That's right folks, we have ourselves a tie between 'Galaxy Heart,' where Ginga finally defeats the Spiral Force and 'Kenta's Determination,' in which Kenta tries to convince Ryuga to join their group. Now, please welcome on stage, Ginga, Ryuga and Kenta!"

Everyone cheered as the three mentioned Bladers walked on stage.

"Hi gu-"

A yelp was heard and Hikaru was now hiding behind Skylark who looked between her and Ryuga. "You have got to be kidding me." Ryuga merely shrugged. "Do you guys have any idea how many people ship your pairing 'Fire & Water'?"

"We have a name?" asked Ryuga.

"As of five seconds ago, yes. I created it on spot."

"That is crazy-talk," said Hikaru.

"Whatever, I ship you guys too y'know," said Skylark mumbling the last part as she handed the award to Ginga and Kenta," Any words?"

Ginga took the mike," I would like to thank the fans for choosing 'Galaxy Heart' as their favorite episode. I don't really have any favorites since each one has a special meaning to me. I would also like to thank my allies, who I am proud to also call as my friends, without nay of your help I wouldn't have been able to stop the Spiral Force in the first place. It was a total team effort. For me, I am not accepting this award as an individual but I am accepting it for all of you guys!"

Everyone cheered and clapped at the redhead's speech as he handed the mike to Kenta who handed the award to Ryuga.

"Thank you everyone for voting 'Kenta's Determination.' Without you guys it wouldn't be one of the most favorite episodes of the series. I would also like to thank my mentor..." He casted a proud glance at Ryuga who smirked back,"...He has taught me a lot of things about Blading and I am proud to have been his student."

The audience cheered once more but that was nothing compared to what was soon to come when Ryuga took hold of the microphone.

" I never really expected this episode to be one of the most favorite one of the fans seeing as there are a hundred more episodes out there. But i have to say that this one has a special meaning to me. It was the beggining of something I never though possible. I don't know when or how it happened but somewhere along our journey I started to see Kenta as more than just a student and a traveling partner. I stared to see him as a brother. So I stand with him today accepting this award for the episode that started the beggining of our bond."

To say that the crowd was noisy was a bit of an understatement. It was more like somebody gave each one of them a megaphone attached to an amp turned on high. All of the fans were now in tears. even the ones who supported other charas. Heck, even Hikaru peered out from her hiding spot behind Skylark who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Okay," she sniffed," Let's announce the next category Hikaru. Karu?"

The girl slowly emerged from hiding place and approached the awardees. She extended an arm to Ryuga who took a look at it before extending out his own and shaking it.

The crying from the fan tribunes stopped and was soon replaced with shrills of 'FIRE AND WATER! FIRE AND WATER! FIRE AND WATER!' The name was really catching on.

The three left the stage. Ryuto ran all the way to the main charas tribunes just to tackle his brother in a (manly) hug.

"Next up is the 'Best Team' category,' announced Hikaru," And the nominees ar-"

_BANG!_

Skylark banged her head on the podium, receiving worried gasps and chuckles from soon-to-be-dead people.

"I am so sorry." she said.

"What for?" asked Hikaru.

"I made a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake."

"What did you do?"

Kyoya scoffed from the audience," Now she remembers."

"I FORGOT TO PUT WILD FANG AS NOMINEES!"

It seems that the fans are experiencing major mood swings. From tears to shrills and now to outrage.

"Yes, I deserve all of your bashing. I just have too much stuff in my head sometimes that I have to forgot some things to make room y'know?"

The fans mumbled under their breaths as they sat back down on their seats.

"Fortunately, some of the reviewers decided to change their votes so Wild Fang managed to get a decent number but it still wasn't enough," she got dpressed again," Sorry"

"Anyway," said Hikaru," We had a close fight between Team Starbreakers and Team Wang Hu Zhong. Unfortunately, only one team shall prevail and thanks to your votes we have a winner," Hikaru opened the envelope, smiled and gave it to Skylark who brightened up.

"TEAM WANG HU ZHONG!"

The audience, especially the ones from Beylin Temple, cheered loudly for their comrades.

Skylark handed the trophy to Mei-mei and she and Hikaru shook hands with Da Xiang.

"You know the drill," said Hikaru, handing the mike to the only girl in the team.

"Thank you for your support," she said cheerfully," We demiciate it."

"It's 'appreciate'" corrected Chi-yun," Anyway, thanks."

"I dedicate this award to all my fans," said Chao-Xin flashing a dazzling smile to the fan tribunes, making them swoon.

Da Xiang grabbed the mike from the boy before he could get any more egoistic.

"We would like to thank the fans for their support to our team. To us, not only are we accepting this award for our team but to represent the entire Beylin Temple. Without its 4,000 years of history we wouldn't be the team we are today. We are planning to continue its ways for the next generation to come. So consider accepting this award another stepping stone for the future of Beylin Temple!'

The audience clapped as the team of four made their way back to their seats where they passed around the trophy to all of Beylin Temple Bladers so each and everyone of them could get the chance to hold it. Nobody noticed the shadow of two figures going through the exit while dragging two more figures.

While this was happening a dozen or so WBBA officers in black now surrounded the stage.

"What's this for?" asked Hikaru.

"Just extra security for the next category," she looked at the audience, a serious look etched on her face," Best Villain Team."

A chorus of 'boos' echoed through the stadium. One of the fans threw a plastic bottle at Damian. (No offense to any Damian fans or Beliebers)

All the characters seemed to be glaring at the evil chara they think would win while the evil ones were glaring at who they think was the biggest competition.

"Alright, so I'm really in no mood to make an intro for the guys who make the lives of our heroes living hell so will Team Starbreakers please get their butts over here."

Despite, the category the audience clapped politely. Damian walked smugly for a little guy (STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!) and Jack was going off about another one of his 'art' while Zeo walked behind them, looking a little ashamed, next to him was Toby who was still a bit confused about the Faust fiasco.

Skylark begrudgingly handed the award to the midget before turning to the audience," Besides Zeo and Toby I'm pretty sure Hades boy would just go on and on about how awesome you are or how you did it by yourself or how you wish you were taller and saner or how you look better than Kyoya, Ryuga and Tsubasa combined even, which you aren't.

"Since you pretty much summed it up we'll be going," said Damian, walking off followed by Jack, Zeo and Toby. The last two who didn't really want to make a speech for that sort of award and Jack...is Jack.

"Well, that's the last category of tonight folks. Thanks Hikaru for being my co-host and for finally making up with Ryuga. I'm pretty sure all the 'Fire&Water' shippers out there would be happy."

"Don't mention it. It was fun," she said walking back to her seat.

"Now it's time to announce the next cate-."

Skylark topped talking as the white screen dropped sown.

"Oh-kay. What is .GLOB!"

Everyone began laughing at the image.

Doji and Ziggurat were suspended in the air by some ropes attached to the roof of the stadium. There were wearing nothing but their boxers and pink, sparkly ballet tutus and tiaras complete with make-up. On their exposed stomachs was Rago and Ryuga's signatures.

The reporters and fans from outside the stadium were having fun taking pics. Even the ones inside were receiving the pictures on their phones.

'Can somebody get me a copy?" Lots of it?" said Skylark through laughs.

"Got it!' yelled Skyler from backstage.

In the audience Ryuga gave a thumbs up to Rago who returned a thumbs up of his own.

"Next categories," said Skylark," It's time to release you inner fan-girl (and boy). That's right we're having the pairing awards earlier than expected."

**Best Straight Pairing-** BoyXGirl. Open vote. Vote for any couple who you think has a lot of chemistry going on. Most popular ones: GinMado KyoMado TsuMado RyuMado (Yes. There is a fic like this) KyoHika RyuHika (FIRE&WATER FTW) TsuHika SophieWales ChaoMei

**Best Slash Pairing- **boyXboy or girlXgirl. What can you expect from a show with more guys than girls? NileKyo DaXiangChaoXin DamianJack (say it with me: EWWWWWWW) etc. I did not type the others because it would probably scar younger readers.

**Best BF Material-** Fear the fangirls boys. Fear them. Note though that vote not for the hotness because we have a separate category for that but for how well you think they'll do in treating their GF's.

**Best GF Material-** Duh, Might as well go for it. Just imagine making an OC for a boy canon and pick the girl canon with the persona closest to your OC.

"And that's the nominations for the next awards. You know the drill. No cheating, one vote each category. You have one week to get your votes in. Have any award ideas? Leave it via review and see you next time on Metal! Awards!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Let the fan wars begin. See you next week on Metal! Awards.! REVIEW!**


	3. BF, GF, Straight, Slash

**First of all, How you like my new avatar?  
**

**So I got advice from someone who did a fic like this in another fandom. Pleas don't simply skip everything and go directly to the names of the award winners. It hurts my feelings thinking how many hours I had to cram this only to have the readers read only 10% of what I'm writing. The rules of this fic is gonna appear as a separate chap after this. Please read it. I don't want to go all strict on you guys.  
**

**I don't own MFB.  
**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"You should be sent to 'Juvenile Delinquent Center'!" yelled Ziggurat who was still suspended in mid air with Doji.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Ryuga at him.

"Just be lucky Skylark sent someone to get you down," said Rago, gesturing to Skyler who was observing the two maniacs.

"You might want to stand back," she said.

suddenly, the air became colder, which was pretty bad for the half-naked doctor and cacti lover, and black clouds began covering the the sky, blocking the soft glow of the moon, trapping them in nothing but darkness.

_In darkest of days, in blackest night  
_

_God of Sky, grant me the power_

_To vanquish those who worship evil's might  
_

_I summon thee, BLACK THUNDER!  
_

The sky rumbled and a shot of thunder made its way to them. Skyler pointed to the ballerinas making the thunder redirect.

_CRAAAAAAAAAACK!_

Just like Ash and Pikachu, Doji and Ziggurat ended up black and smoking.

"WE'RE STILL IN THE AIR!" complained Doji.

"Wait for it," said Skyler, smirking slightly.

"GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" they yelled.

"I said wait for it, didn't I? You should really work on your patience."

Finally, the rope broke and the two masterminds fell...

_SPLASH!_

...into the pool...

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

"Piranhas. Nice touch," commented Rago as Ryuga began to record the scene with his video phone.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" asked Whitney as she sat beside the girls (minus Madoka) who seemed to be making bets.

"We're betting to see which Madoka pairing would win the 'Best Straight Pairing Award'," explained Hikaru.

"I\m in!" said Whitney, pulling out her wallet.

"My bet is on Ginga," said Mei-mei dropping her money on Whitney who was making notes.

Sophie tapped her chin," Tsubasa. They looked cute together back at the Warrior Festival."

"I'm betting on Ryuga," said Hikaru.

"You're betting against 'Fire and Water'? Why?" asked Whitney.

The girl shrugged," I just don't see myself being with him."

"You could try," said Ryuto, who was walking by.

"Aleksei for the win! He totally got her charmed when we were on the train for Russia."

"I'm going with Kyoya," said Selen dropping 50 dollars on Whitney.

"You didn't steal that, did you?" asked Sohie.

"Nope. Honest."

"But I saw you looking through Ziggurat's clothes when the video showed up," said Mei-mei.

"Do you have a video to prove it?"

"No."

"Then, I'm innocent."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Madoka who returned to her seat.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

* * *

"I am not going in there wearing...this!" exclaimed Doji.

"Too bad. That's the only thing in the costume studio that fits you," said Skyler.

"Isn't there something else?" asked Ziggurat.

"It's either that or Speedo and we don't really want to scar our younger audience. So get in there or else I'll have you thrown back to the piranhas."

Doji and Ziggurat walked in.

Ryuga and Rago dropped on the floor laughing their butts off.

Both of them were wearing princess dresses with pink, sparkles, ribbons, ruffles, sequins, more sparkles and unicorn prints.

Flashes of camera came out from every tribune, along with howls of laughter.

"Don't worry," said Skyler, patting them on the shoulder," You only have to wear it until we find your clothes. How can searching for two tuxes inside a packed stadium that can fit at least 10 circuses be that hard?"

Back on the floor Rago flashed a thumbs up to Selen. The thief smirked in return.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END  
**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Metal! Awards."

They all clapped as Skylark walked on stage but this time she was wearing an off-shoulder red dress, white boots, angel wings and a bow and arrow set dangling on her back.

"Please welcome on stage the 'Lever of Randomness', now renamed, latest victim, I mean volunteer...TERU SAOTOME!"

The ballerina walked on stage, wearing a tux with a maroon inner shirt and blue tie.

"Good evening to you all."

"So, how's surgery coming along?"

"It's going well. The doctor says a few more weeks of this and leg rehab I'll be back on stage by winter."

"Coo-HEADS UP!"

A gold blur past the blonde. He turned around and saw Skylark holding an award in each hand, one on her head and the last one on her outstretched leg. ( I actually did that once)

"You're welcome," called out Skyler.

The black haired girl mumbled something under her breath before Teru helped her with the awards.

"The first category of the night...," announced Teru," is 'Best BF Material'."

The host and some characters had to cover their ears from the high pitch squeels that came from the fan tribunes. It seems they were waiting a long time for this.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE, GINGA!"

"TSUBASA! TSUBASA!"

"DATE ME KYOYA!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME, CHAO XIN?!"

"CALL ME MAYBE, CHRIS!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Said boys blushed except for Chao Xin who seemed to be enjoying the attention. Oh, the heck with it, he _is _enjoying the attention.

"The good news is the voting was much more smooth sailing than we expected," said Teru. "Here in the Beyblade archive we show respect," said Skylark as she opened the winner's envelope.

"Skyler you better tie down Whitney again cos' the winner of 'Best BF Material' is," Skylark took a dramatic pause before showing the card to Teru so they could read it together,"...RYUGA KISHATU!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Before Whitney could storm the stage Skyler managed to knock her out. Good job Ky!

The audience, mostly the fans, clapped wildly as the white haired Blader walked up on stage and accepted the award from Teru and the mike form Skylark.

"I guess I would like to thank my fans for their support. Thanks and that's all."

A lot of the fans were disappointed at his short speech while the others were disappointed by theri favorites not winning.

"If you must now we had a four way tie between Ginga, Tsubasa, Zeo and Ryuga but thanks to a last minute vote Ryuga snagged the award. Other nominees include Hyoma, Sora, Aleksei, Toby and Nile who got one vote each." Skylark looked at the crowd," Next up we have "best GF Material Award.'"

"We know there isn't much girls in the character's tribunes," said Teru," Which lead most of the fans to think some of us were girls when we first appeared..."

"I know the feeling," Tsubasa muttered.

"...but since we already have the BF award we might as well go through with it." The blonde opened the winner's card and read the result together withe Skylark,"...MADOKA AMANO!"

The audience cheered as the mechanic made her way on stage and was greeted with a hug form Skylark. Teru handed her the award and a mike. The girl hesitated for a moment before speaking," I've nvere actually had a boyfriend before but I do have someone in mind. Thanks for voting for me. It really means a lot. Teru is right there isn't much female Bladers in the series which makes me glad that you chose me, a non-blader, to accept this award out of all the other girls in the series. Thank you."

They all clapped again as the girl sat back down on her seat where she received a lot of congratulations from the others.

Suddenly, screams form the fans were heard.

"GALAXYSHIPPING!"

"WHALESSHIPPING!"

"FIRE & WATER!"

"WIND AND WAVES!"

"CHINASHIPPING! (Another orig. m-name by yours truly.:) )

"Huh? Are they speaking in code?" asked Kenta.

"It's called fandom, kid," replied Ryuga.

"What does it translate into? Do you understand it Ryuga?"

"Trust me, Kenta. You don't wanna know," he said, a hint of pink visible in his cheeks.

'It seems that a lot of people voted for this category. After all, pairings make up at least 60% of the archives," said Skylark," Unfortunately, some voters voted for two nominees in a single category so their votes were, sad to say, ignored. But thanks to the other votes we managed to snag a winner. Everyone, put your hands together for the pairing that unexpectedly surpassed 'Galasxyshipping'...TSUDOKA!"

The audience clapped and some of the boys wolf whistled. Madoka was a bit uncertain but Tsubasa, being the gentlemen that he is, offered a hand to the girl who blushed but reluctantly took it. Their shippers cheered wildly as the couple walked on stage.

"Congratulations, you two," said Skylark handing Tsubasa the Golden Pegasus only this time thew words 'TsuDoka' was emblazoned under the award title. Teru handed the mike to Tsubasa who gave the trophy to Madoka. "Well, first, I would like to thank the fans for supporting this pairing. I'm not gonna stop you from shipping us but I would just like to say that I only see Madoka as a friend and only a friend. No offense to her or anything but she's not really the girl I'm looking for right now."

The silver-haired Blader handed the mike to Madoka who shifted her feet uneasily," Thanks for the votes. I'm sorry to break it to you, but I probably already did during the 'Best GF Material' Awarding, I have someone else in my mind (and heart). Tsubasa is nothing more but a friend and an older brother figure. Thanks again."

With that the bruntte swiftly walked off stage, followed by Tsubasa who was told by Madoka to keep the trophy.

From the corner of his eye Teru saw Sophie fist-pumping in the air.

"Finally we have the award the fans have been dying to hear: The Best Slash Pairing Award."

The fans were about to cheer for the much awaited award but were interrupted by Teru.

"WAIT!" called ou tthe blonde," I have something to ask you."

"The audience fell silent as they awaited the oh-so important question.

"What's slash?"

Cue anime-falls.

"Well...you se...uhm...it's when...uh..."

Chris stood up from where he was sitting with the other Legend Bladers," Slash is a term used people in a romantic relationship with the same sex. Mostly in a males case. In some, this is also called 'yaoi', 'shonen-ai' or 'bromance.' In short, two boys paired with each other."

The audience sweatdropped at the Winter Blader's blunt but actually true definition.

"How do you know that?" asked Aguma.

"It's called . Look it up but I suggest you don't," he said cringing a bit.

Back on stage Teru was processing the new information. "Oh..." That resulted into some of the audience facepalming at the blonde's (now, slightly tainted) innocence."So who won?"

Skylark snapped out of her daydream about last night's chocolate chip pancake dessert (hmmmmm.,..) and hastily ripped open the envelope," KYOYA X NILE!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Kyoya faster than the fans could cheer. Nile was in the middle rows blushing next to Demure.

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I ACCEPT THAT AWARD!"

" I knew you'd say that," said Skylark, snapping her fingers.

In an instant Kyoya and Nile were already on stage in a blink of an eye.

"It's for me to know and you to find out," Skylark said to the gaping audience.

Teru gave the award to Nile who looked a bit uncomfortable standing next to his former teammate who was seething right now. Teru handed him the mike.

"Uhm...So Skylark kinda showed some of us a few slash fics in her favorite lists which were made up mostly of KyoyaxNile...," Kyoya glared at the host who whistled innocently,"...I admit some of them were pretty good but just to put it out there I only see Kyoya as a friend. Oh, and by the way, I am straight. Completly staright. Plus, I have a girl I like back at Egypt so..."

The Egyptian teen passed the device to Kyoya who made his speech," I. AM. STRAIGHT. Absolute, positively, without a doubt straight. Imprint that fact in your frickin' brains."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Skylark mischevously," I did wrote a fic weeks ago where you were the girl in the relationship..."

Without warning, the scarred teen began chasing the host on stage, which was pretty good for someone wearing heels.

**WARNING! YAOI SCENE COMING UP.**

Skylark stopped abruptly and extended a foot out. Kyoya tripped on it and Nile extended his arms out of instinct. Because of the height difference Kyoya sent thew two of them falling down on the floor...

...kissing.

The die hard yaoi fans went wild. The other Bladers had their eyes wide and some were either covering them or covering those off younger, innocent Bladers. Tsubasa and Ryuga covered the eyes of Yuu's and Kenta's respectively. Aguma was blocking Titi and Sarah's view of the stage.

**Sorry for the inconvenience. We interrupt this program due to a rampaging Kyoya, some tornadoes, chairs being lifted from the ground, girls pulling down their dresses, WBBA officers trying to calm him down, Kyoya attacking said officers...KYOYA! WHAT THE HELL?! That broke my angel wing! Do you have any idea how much actual feathers cost?! Oh look, Whitney has a taser.**

"Welcome back to Metal! Awards! Sorry for the news: Whitney is a bad aim and accidentally hit some of the audience instead. Good news; She got frustrated and threw the taser directly at Kyoya's head, knocking him out. Worse News: He is currently in the infirmary along with some of the electrocuted audience and won't be able to participate ion the next awarding. Better news: I think the fans have a lot of photos and videos so we won't be forgetting that scene anytime soon. Horrible news..."

The camera zoomed out to reveal destroyed chairs, torn curtains, half of Skylark's angel wings broken and some of the audience looking like KO'd Pokemon and being dragged to the infirmary.

"...the stadium got destroyed."

As if on cue, the catwalk hung above stage crashed behind Skylark who sighed," I should've gotten that insurance."

**Next Awards:**

**Best Character Over 20:** Ryo Hagane, Hikaru's mother, Coach Steel, Dr. Ziggurat, Doji, Blader DJ, Sarah's Dad, The old man Masamune met, etc.**  
**

**Cutest Character Award:** Yuu, Kenta, Sarah, Titi, Sora, Chi-Yun, Enzo, etc.

**Best Older Brother/Sister Figure:**Ryuga, Tsubasa, Da Xiang, Ginga, Argo, Ian, etc.

**Best Minor Character:**Tobio, Tetsuya, Ryutaru, Hyoma, Reiji, Team Lovshunka, Team Desert Blaze, Sodo Twins, Motti, Merci (Don't ask. i think a comp that speaks French is cool.) , Kumade Bros., Sora, Busijima, OTA

"That's it for this chapter I managed to squeeze in two hours. Get your votes in and we'll see you next week here on Metal! Awards. Hopefully, we'll get the stadium fixed by then. Bye!"

The sound system exploded and bursted into flames. Skylark sighed deeply again," I should've gotten insurance."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Alright, my hands hurt from typing non-stop so I'll post the rules chapter next time.  
**

**See you guys in a week!  
**

**Review are such wonderful things and so are the reviewers. :)  
**


	4. Official Rules and Regulations

**This is not an update. This is just the rules of the awards show since I've been seeing some violations in the voting.**

**I don't own MFB. **

**OFFICIAL METAL! AWARDS RULES AND REGULATIONS**

If the nominee you're planning to vote isn't in the nominees list (Eg: The Wild Fang incident in Chapter 2) **please still vote for them**. I apologize but I have short term memory lost so I forget other nominations from time to time.

**One vote per category.** No splitting votes. No voting for two separate nominees under one category. For example you're voting for Best BF Material but you can't decide between Tsubasa or Ryuga so you vote for both of them. I'm sorry but we have no choice but to ignore your vote for that category. There were already some who violated this rule for the upcoming chapter so to be fair I'm going to make an exception just this once. But if you violated this rule again that vote will be ignored.

Do not abuse the power of the Anonymous Reviews button. I got a tip from my classmate on how to catch the anonymous cheaters so if we ever see a pattern in the votes we have no choice but to ignore the anonymous reviews for that chapter. So not only is the cheater banned from voting the chapter he/ she is dragging other anonymous reviewers as well.

If you have any awards or suggestions for small segments just like the scenes you see at our commercial break please leave it via review. I will only take some of the awards suggestions because some of them were already part of the original list and the others are impossible to vote for.

No votes via PM.

**So those are the rules. Please do your best to follow them because I really don't want to involve my darker side as a law prefect. **

**See you next week!**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**P.S. I almost forgot. For being so nice to me and following and reviewing and faving this fic. **

**Free virtual snow cones for everybody! **

**Warning brain freeze may occur.**


	5. Of Paperworks and Fangirl Attacks

Metal! Awards Chapter 4: Of Paperworks and Fangirl Attacks

**You guys sure vote fast and this fic is getting more popular. To the new voters, welcome aboard!**

**For those who read Chapter 4 this is now the start of the rules. No more voting for two people in one category, please. It's not fair. For those who hasn't read Chapter 4, please do. It contains all the rules. I don't really want to go all prefect on you. I just want to make sure votings stay fair. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, just my OC's and the Golden Pegasus. Anyone who steals those mentioned will follow Doji and Ziggurat's lead and be thrown in my piranha-infested fountain. Did I mention it's hatching season?**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"I'm cuter."

"I'm cuter."

"I'm cuter!"

"I'm cuter!'

"I'M CUTER!"

"I'M CUTER!"

"I'M CUTER!"

Titi and Yuu kept arguing back and forth while Tsubasa can only sigh and try to ignore the fight.

"I give everyone, nicknames. That is considered cute!'

"Well, I belong to a group as with nine tough guys!"

"Where's the cuteness in that?!"

"It enhances my cuteness levels by 20%!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Not making sense is cute!"

"No, It's weird!"

"You just called yourself weird!'

"Why I oughta-"

"What are you guys fighting about?" asked Sarah.

The two pressed cheeks against each other," Which one of us is cuter."

"Calm down, guys. I think you're both cute," said Sarah.

"Really?" they asked with sparkles in their eyes.

"Yes….," then the girl uncharacteristically smirked,"…..but not as cute as me!"

And that was how poor Tsubasa ended up pulling out his MP3 Player (Anyone remember 'A Picture Paints A Thousand Words'?) and listening to it's highest possible volume.

Good thing too because screams began to ring out the stadium.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Nile came running through the doors followed by an anime boy's worst nightmare.

Fangirls.

"WE WANT ANOTHER NILEXKYOYA SCENE OR ELSE!" they said in unison.

"Or else what?" asked Ryuga.

Oh, Ryuga. You shouldn't have asked that.

"Where's Skylark when you need her?!" yelled Ginga, who ducked an oncoming flying shoe.

Tsubasa was still listening to his MP3, successfully hidden from any fangirl's line of sight.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"So can I have insurance for the new stadium?" asked Skylark to the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, dear. Now all that's left is to sign the contract."

"Great," she said pulling out a pen," Where do I sign?"

'It's just some slight paperwork. Nothing much."

She placed a single sheet of paper.

"Is that all? This is going to be easier than I thought."

"Oh, that's not all. There's 499 more sheets waiting for you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm gonna need more pens, a cup, scratch that, _a jug _of coffee."

* * *

Back at the new stadium Skylark was cramping her hand for the Bladers were now trying to survive a fan-war. Good thing, Skylark made sure to reinforce the stadium with some sort of imaginary material crated by my awesome fanfiction authoress power or else it would've collapsed….again.

Yuu, Titi and Sarah were currently hiding behind a potted plant.

"I think we should use our cuteness to defend others, not to fight with it," said Yuu. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Truce."

The sea of fans was now halfway inside the stadium when the trio suddenly blocked their way.

"um…excuse me."

They all stopped in their tracks.

The trio looked up with big innocent eyes.

'Could you pwease not fwight hew?" asked Sarah.

"You're huwting ow fwiends," added Titi with trembling lips.

"And you're hurting us," they said in unison. A rainbow and a meadow with flowers and bunnies hopping about was formed behind them.

Cue sounds of fans passing out from blood loss beacuse of the kawaii-ness of the scene.

They high-fived each other as the WBBA officers began dragging the bodies to the infirmary.

Tsubasa returned his MP3 to his pocket before finally noticing his surroundings.

"Did I miss something?"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END  
**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Metal! Award!" announced Ryutaro as he dragged Reiji on stage. Both wearing tuxes.

"What happened to Skylark?" asked Ginga.

"She called to say she's gonna be running late and that Reiji was chosen by the 'Lever of Randomness' as the co-host."

"Then, what are you doing there?" asked Kenta.

"Because she said that I'm the only one that could keep him, and I quote, _sane_."

"Where's Skylark now?" asked Madoka.

"I don't know but she said something about papers."

* * *

"137 down, 363 more to go," said Skylark pumping a fist in the air.

"Wait, Ms. Skylark. You're signing the wrong stack. Yours is over there. I guess you have to start over."

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

"Let's see...," Ryutaro shuffled through some papers on the podium," First Category is 'Best Character Over 20.' This category is for the characters who is neither a kid nor a teen but he or she still plays a significant part in the story. We only have a few nominees due to the fact most of the series is mostly made of teens. Now, please welcome on stage our winner...RYO HAGANE!"

The audience clapped for the WBBA director but it was quickly stopped when they looked at the seat next to Ginga where the winner was _supposed _to be.

Suddenly, steam began to crawl on stage as an ominous voice began to narrate something even I can't understand but still decided to use.

_The phoenix hope, _

_Can wing his way through the desert skies, _

_And still defying fortune's spite; _

_Revive from ashes and rise._

"THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" A platform began to rise on stage as the voice continued to speak its chant and the spotlights spun around dramatically before landing on the platform revealing...

...Nothing.

"Hey! Pull it back down! I didn't step on in time!"

The audience sweatdropped and Ginga facepalmed," Dad..."

_The phoenix hope, _

_Can wing his way through the desert skies, _

_And still defying fortune's spite; _

_Revive from ashes and rise._

"THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" The platform rose again, this time with Ryo in his 'full' Phoenix disguise.

The audience began laughing.

"What?! I stepped on in time!"

"Dad! You're not wearing pants!"

Ryo looked down and blushed in embarrassment. "Start it up again!" he yelled as the platform sunk down.

_I love you_

_You love me  
_

_We're a happy family  
_

_With a great big hug _

_Here from me to you  
_

_Won't you say you love me too?  
_

"WRONG SONG!" said Ryo as he rose up and sunk back down again.

Ryutaro sighed and placed the award back on the podium as the audience continued to laugh.

"This is going to take a while."

_Many failed entrances later..._

"...THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"

The platform rose once more and this time Ryo was on it, fully pants-ed with no trouble.

Ginga began clapping, waking up the audience who were all now sleeping at the time, causing a rather synchronized chain reaction of applause.

Reiji, who managed to stay awake for some reason, nudged Ryutaru on the ribs.

"Hmmm...No Tobio I want the final piece of Teru's raspberry cake...Ugh...What? Are we on?"

Ryo took the Golden Pegasus, which was unfortunately being used by Ryutaro as support causing the poor fortune teller to hit his head on the podium finally waking him up.

"I would like to thank my fans. Who knew even a 40 year old like me would actually have fans? I would also like to thank my son for carrying the Hagane legacy towards the next generation," Ginga smiled proudly in his seat," I admit sometimes I don't act my age ("Sometimes?" scoffed Hikaru.) but I want everyone to know that if you ever need some wise advice I will be here."

The audience clapped successfully waking up the rest of the audience who coupled their claps with some yawns.

But of course, every (un)grand entrance needs an (un) grand exit.

"PHOENIX OUT!"

Ryo attempted to do a front flip off stage only to trip over his coat and land face first on the floor.

"Dad..."said Ginga, sighing.

As the WBBA officers dragged away their director away to the ever-piling up infirmary Ryutaro announced the next award.

"Best Big Brother Figure Award," Ryutaro looked at his co host," Reiji stop emo-ing over there and start co-hosting."

"The Best Big Brother Award are for those who aren't related to their supposed little brothers by blood but still has a bond as strong as those of blood siblingws."

They all stared in awe at the redhead's unexpectedly deep but true statement.

'And the winner is..." Ryutaro opened the envelop and let Reiji see it so they could read it together,"...TSUBASA OTORI!"

The audience clapped as the silver-haired Blader walked up stage especially his fans whose fanbase is going stronger because of the multiple nominations he had for each chapter. He accepted the trophy from Ryutaro as he glared at Reiji.

"You still mad at me for battling Yuu?" he asked.

"Yup. Bey stadium next door. Commercial Break."

The Serpent Wielder inwardly cringed.

"I want to thank my fans for voting for me as the Best Big Brother Award. It is an honor to accept this. I would also like to thank Yuu...,"the blonde grinned in his seat,"...for being the best little brother I could ever ask for. Yes, we may have our squabbles from time to time but I want you to know that I am always be here for you no matter what. Just lay it low with the ice cream. My wallet keeps getting emptier by the second."

A chorus of 'awwwwws' came from all of the fans (Seriously, all of them. I'll give up writing if there was a fan that doesn't support their brotherhood...Nah, that won't stop me from writing). He returned to his seat where he was tackled into a hug by Yuu, causing more fans to faint from the cuteness overload.

"Next category is-"

"CUTEST CHARACTER AWARD!" shouted Sarah and Titi from the back.

"Good luck, Damian," said Jack.

"What are you talking about?" asked the bluenette.

"Well...All of the nominees in this category happens to be the shortest characters in the series so..."

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

Damian lunged at the artist only to be held back by said artist putting a hand on the midget's forehead.

Back on stage, Ryutaro opened the envelop and handed it to Reiji to read,"...YUU TENDO!"

"YES! I WON!" Yuu pumped his fists happily and raced to the stage where he happily accepted the Golden Pegasus from Ryutaro.

"Any words?"

"No."

It was then the fortune-teller noticed something and he looked between the blonde and his co-host.

"Why aren't you cringing in fear?"

"Cos' I know Tsubasa will kick Snakey's butt for me."

In the audience Tsubasa smirked evilly, reminiscent of when he was Dark Tsubasa. Reiji paled.

Yuu bounded back to his seat where he was carried for a second hug that night making more fans faint. Seriously, guys stop making our fans faint. The infirmary is limited you know? Although it might be roomier now when Kyoya blasted a hole leading to room next to it.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"10 more to go!" yelled Skylark happily, fake anime tears protruding from her eyes. She pulled another paper towards her only to realize her pen is out of ink.

"Miss, do you have another pen?"

"Wait a second, let me check."

The woman looked through her desk drawers and pulled out an abacus, a blazer, an ant farm, some corn, a bowler hat, an umbrella, a cat(?), knitting needles, some yarn that the cat started to play with, a dog that started chasing the cat, a squeaky toy that distracted the dog, a purse, a thermos, an alarm clock, a witch's hat, a One Direction album, a soccer ball...

"Now I know I have a pen around here somewhere," she said as she pulled out a pie the cat and dog began fighting over for.

Skylark slammed her head on the desk," Why?"

* * *

"Finally we're at the last category of the night 'Best Minor Character.'"

The characters at the back rows shifted uncomfortably. After all, minor characters don't have much story and are easily forgotten. They have feelings too, you know?

"Hm. It seems like we were nominated to Reiji."

"Of course. Everyone always forgets the boy who turned into stone and a fortune teller that wears lipstick."

"I know, right?"

Reiji facepalmed," Apparently the inability to sense sarcasm comes with the fortune telling."

Anyway, Ryutaro opened the envelope and a confused expression appeared on his painted face," He is a minor character. I have no idea who this guy is."

Reiji peered over his shoulder," Me either."

"SORA AKATSUKI!"

A chorus of 'whos?' erupted in the audience, earning them the glares of the fangirls who happens to like the boy.

"How can you not know who i am?!"

A brown blur was seen and Sora was now on stage, holding his award.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know who you are," said Ryutaro.

"I'M SORA AKATSUKI! GINGA'S APPRENTICE!"

"Doesn't ring a bell," said Reiji," Can you just go and make a speech already? I have to watch the premiere of 'Legend of Korra.'"

Sora took the mike off the podium, muttering words under his breath.

"I want to thank the fans who actually remembers me. Come on, who could forget a guy whose last name is the same as a certain ninja anime's most major villain team? Being voted 'Best Minor Character' means a lot because out of all the others who actually has better story lines and more participations than me, you chose me. I would also like to thank my sensei, Ginga. He was the one that started me down the path as a Blader. Without him I would have never be the Blader that I am today. Thanks."

Sora went back to his seat but not before Ginga gave him a fist bump, which kinda made him faint being the fanboy that he is. Thus, another character was added to the ever extending amount of people in the infirmary.

"Hmmmm, Skylark's not here yet. Does that mean I have to announce the next categories?"

'But we don't have a list," pointed out Reiji.

Suddenly, a rock with a piece of paper tied to it came flying out of nowhere and landed smack dab in the middle of Reiji's face.

"Oh...Here's the list," said Ryutaro as his co-host rubbed his reddening face.

**Next Categories**

**Best Friendship-**Team Lovshunka, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Dungeon Gym Trio, Tsubasa and Yuu, Kenta and Ryuga, Ginga and Kenta, Kenta and Yuu, OTA, Benkei and Kyoya, etc.**  
**

**Best Rivalry-** Ginga and Kyoya. Ginga and Ryuga, Ginga and Masamune, Chao Xin and Masamune, Klaus and Masamune, King and Masamune, etc.

**Best Boss, Right Hand Pair-** Ryuga and Doji, Da Xiang and Chao Xin, Da Xian and Chi Yun, Kyoya and Benkei, Kyoya and Nile, etc.

**Best Tag Team-** Tsubasa and Yuu, Benkei and Demure, Benkei and Kenta, Nile and Kyoya, Mei-mei and Chi Yun, Demure and Benkei, Sophie and Wales, Aguma and Bao, Johannes and Motti, Ginga and Yuki, etc.

"And those are the categories for the next session. Than-"

The door slammed open and Skylark ran towards the stage, tripping three times on the way. Her hair was a tangled mess with a bunch of twigs in it and her dress had some stains.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Metal! Awards," she announced," Let's announce the First Category shall we?"

"Uh...Skylark?" said Reiji,"...the show is over."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone covered their ears as the annoying feedback of the mike began to sound out.

"So I signed 500 pcs. of paper, got chased by a dog, walked 5 miles barefooted, fell through some stinking manhole, hitched a ride in a pig truck, swallowed at least five species of flies, got hit in the head by an anvil and waited half an hour for a pen only to find out I have an extra in my purse, FOR NOTHING?!"

With that, our host fainted.

Thus, ending the show.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Woah. I am running out of commercial ideas.  
**

**Anyway, you've seen the starting author's notes. Metal! Awards now has rules. Please follow them. I'm doing this for the fairness of the votes.  
**

**In case you're wondering where Whitney and Skyler were they joy rode my SUV that's why I had to walk to the stadium.  
**

**I'm running out of award ideas any suggestions?  
**

**Get your votes in ans see you next week on Metal! Awards!  
**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon  
**


	6. Not One, But Two SYOC!

**Woot! I'm back from camping! It was fun. Even though a raccoon stole my story journal so I had to re write this from scratch. But now, I have more terrible news that would probably make you really mad at me. You see, the reason I didn't post was because of camping, right? Well, we went camping on the weekends. I'm still going in school so weekends are the only time I can post my stories. Since my Dad has a strict no-computer-on-school-days rule. Unless, for research of course. Anyway, I'm off topic again as usual. My Dad now enforced a no computer on weekends rule. Why? Because the living nightmare of fanfiction authoress has come in my doorstep. **

**Exams.**

***Sighs* So unfortunately I have to put this on hold until November whichis the start of our next semester. This has got to be my most disorganized story since 'A Blader Style Confession Booth.' Which reminds me 'ABSCB' now has a sequel. This time the Season 2 Bladers are confessing.**

**To make it up to you guys I am now putting my wrtiting skills to the test.**

**SEND YOUR OC!**

**I got some reviews about sending their OC's as co-hosts but back then I wasn't ready to write OC's yet. But since I'm running out of minor charas to help me co-host I** **decided to do this. Consider it an apology for being the one of the most disorganized authoress in this site. Details are on the bottom.**

**Without further ado...OH! HECK! LET'S JUST START ALREADY!**

**Do. Not. Own. It**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Two is a Company  
**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"We're losing her! Charge the machine!"

"Machine ready. Charged at 10."

"We're losing her fast. Charge at 20."

"Charging at 20."

"Not enough. Charged at 30."

"Charging 30."

"She's responding! Charge to full power."

"Charged at full power. Let's do this Nurse Skyler."

"Aye, aye Nurse Whitney. Clear!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skylark screamed loudly enough for everyone in the stadium to here. And she was in the infirmary.

"THAT IS A BLASPHEMY TO THE WORLD OF MUSIC! MAKE IT STOP!"

With that, Skylark jumped out of bed, ripped the accursed device of her head and ran like hell out of the infirmary.

"What did you make her hear?" asked Kyoya who was just on the next bed, his arm covered in a sling.

"Dora the explorer theme mash up with Barney theme," replied Whitney simply.

"Ohhhh..." said the patients listening in on their conversation.

"Don't you have an awards show to watch or something?" snapped Skylark.

"It's still on commercial break," said Sora who finally recovered from his fainting spell.

"Who are you again?" asked the two OC's in unison.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

_Meanwhile at the back door..._

"It's your fault for forgetting our backsatge passes!"

"It's your fault for not reminding me!"

"It's your fault for removing all of my Stick-On Notes!"

"It's your fault for putting the notes on _my _dresser!"

"It's your fault for banning me from posting on the fridge!"

"It's your fault for using plain glue and paper instead of actual Stick-Ons!"

"It's your fault for not giving me the money to buy Stick-Ons!"

"It's your faul for not being trusted with money!"

"It's your fault for-"

As the two unnamed figures continued to fight the two Security Giards who were _supposed _to be guarding was watching them lash at each other back and forth like spectators in the tennis match.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Guard #1.

"Nope. This is more fun than chess," said Guard #2.

"But it's my turn be white!" yelled Guard #1.

"Well, It's your fault for losing the coin toss," pointed out Guard #2.

"It's your fault for using a double-sided coin!"

"It's your fault for giving it to me in the first place!"

"It's your fault for not using it when I told you to buy me a candy bar in the vending machine!"

"It's your fault for not bringing your lunch!"

"It's your fault for distracting me from walking!"

The two guards contnued bickering at each other until the other two fighting figures stopped their argument.

"Seriously, a fight between a coin?" asked Boy #1.

"Apparantly. I'm glad we don't fight like that," said Boy #2.

With that, the two boys laughed and went through the open door left unattended by the two guards who, by now, was arguing about how pink poodles cause distraction. *sighs* Note to self: Never, ever, believe Security-For-Hire Ads on the Internet.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hi and wel-"

"Welcome back to Metal Awards!"

"Hey! I was supposed to say the intro!"

"You were too slow and the audience was getting bored!"

"Yeah? Well, they were probably more bored when you practically spent 3 minutes of air time just to tie your shoelaces."

"You were the one who ruined my good loafers so I had to wear sneakers!"

"You were the one who decided to mix blue dye in the shoe polish!"

"You were the one wh-"

"BOTH OF YOU, ZIP IT!" yelled Skylark, shaking the stadium a bit. "Find my happy place, find my happy place, find my happy place..." she repeated over and over under her breath as she rubbed her temples.

"Hello and wecome back to the place where the intros are boring and un-original."

Everyone greeted with applause as usual. Except for Kyoya, who was finally released from the infirmary and still sporting a cast. Sorry, Kyoya fans.

"Here with me today are my co-hosts...DAN AND REIKI SODO!"

The twins waved at the audience. Both of them wearing matchingtuxes only Reiki had a blue dress shirt and sneakers while Dan had a red dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"Why are you always first whenever we're introduced?!" protested Reiki.

"Cos' 'D' comes before 'R' duh! Learn your alphabets!"

"Not until you know the difference between 'younger' and 'older'!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I'm older than you! I should be introduced first!"

"Oh please, you're only older by 5 minutes!"

Skylark sighed as the wins continued to fight," Can somebody please replace me?"

"No can do. If you leave they'll continue to bicker and waste valuable air time," said Skyler through her ear-com thingie.

"Can we just announce the next award and get this over with? First up is 'Best Friendship Award' and-REIKI AND DAN SODO GIVE ME THAT GOLDEN PEGASUS! IT'S FOR AWARDING NOT SWORDFIGHTING!"

"Yes! I was announced first! Finally!" Reiki pumped his fists in the air and Dan hit him on the head with the award before reluctantly giving Skylark the award.

"Why did I choose them again? Right, 'Lever of Randomness.'"

Skylark handed Reiki the winner's envelope as he continued to rub his head. The Ice Twin opened it and announced the winners through the mike,"...TEAM DUNGEON!"

The audience clapped as the three shared a high five before running on stage. Masamune quickly took the awards and said with waterfall like tears from his eyes," Thank you guys so much!'

"Our fans are the best," said Zeo.

"You said it," said Toby," We want to thank all of you guys who has supported our friendship from the beginning. We've faced hardships and we're glad to say that despite those problems we were able to overcome it and still stay friends in the end."

The fans cheered for his heartwarming speech. The trio walked back to their seats where Masamune began crying with Coach Steel who was so proud that his boys won.

"Now it's time for the 'Best Rivalry Award'," announced Dan. "Just so you guys know there's a very line line between 'rivalry' and 'bromance'," said Skylark, obviously remembering the Slash Pairing incident. Some nominees chuckled nervously as the fangirls shot them creepy glances. Kyoya inwardly and outwardly scowled.

Skylark handed the winner's envelope to Dan this time who opened it and smirked," I knew it...GINGA AND KYOYA!"

They all clapped, especially the shippers but after the horrifying display in the last chapters they kept the squeeling to a minimal.

Ginga and Kyoya walked on stage to receive their Golden Pegasus.

"I want to thank the fans for supporting his _rivalry,' _Ginga emphasized the word," Kyoya is the best rival and friend I could ever ask for, no offense Ryuga, and I hope I will get to have more memorable battles with him."

Kyoya held the mike in his good arm," Thanks for the votes and I am not apologizing for breaking the stadium. Don't overstep your boundaries next time. Anyway, I want to..._thank,_" Kyoya struggled to say the word,"...Ginga for being my rival. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be as strong as I am today and I wouldn't have met the idiots who ended up as my friends in the end."

They clapped as the duo returned to their seats.

"Alright for the third award of the night we have the 'Best Boss and Right Hand Man Pairing.' Again, I emphasize that there is a line between this and bromance. In fact, there should be a wall." Skylark opened the envelope and paled," Insurance. You are my savior right now...NILE AND KYOYA!"

Just by the announcement of those words the fans clapped wildly ignoring the newly built wall between the award and 'bromance.' This time though, they all came prepared and brought earmuffs.

Then, came the ever-so-famous fan mood swings when Demure came on stage instead.

"Um...hi...I guess. I know you expected nile and Kyoya to come here but they aren't exactly on being-near-each-other terms right now. Don't worry they're still friends, and I repeat, _Friends. _(Why is everyone emphasizing a lot?) Even though it's an honor for them to have won that 'Slash' award they just...um...disagreed with it. So, sad to say, they decided to give the 'Slash' award away to NileXKyoya author Skylark really likes. Sorry but they will never, and I mean **never**, be in a romantic relationship. If you want NileXKyoya stories please got to _RainbowAbstract or BlueButterflyKisses84. _Sky seems to like their stories. Anyway, thanks for voting for them and only if I weren't a canon character I would've voted for them too."

Demure returned to his seat where he handed Nile the trophy.

"So I guess it's time to announce the last award of the night. The 'Best Tag Team Award'."

The tag team partners from all three seasons gave a glance to their respective partners before turning their attention to the stage.

"Alright, since I have to study for three quizzes tomorrow let's not have suspense and get this over with."

She ripped the envelop open and read the winner with the twins.

"TSUBASA AND YUU!"

The said duo walked on stage with Yuu bouncing hyperactively.

"We won! We won! We won! We won!" Yuu pounced on the twins for a hug causing them to fall on their backs. Tsubasa took the award from Skyark and shook hands.

"Thank you all for the support during the World Championships. Yuu is an awesome partner and little brother and I hope we get to battle more as a team. Thanks."

Tsubasa pulled the bllonde from the twins and retuned to their seats where words of praise began to come from their friends.

"And that's it for the last awards. Concluding another session of Metal Awards," announced Skylark, waving to the camera," And thanks to my co-hosts Dan and Reiki for be-Wait! Where are they?"

The audience craned their necks to see on stage. Sure enough there was a big hole on stgae where the twins were supposed to be.

"_Get your feet out of my face. Your shoes taste like shoe polish_," _said Reiki._

_"Get your hands off my neck. I can't breath!" said Dan._

_"You're heavy!" said Reiki._

_"Like you aren't heavy Mr. Cakes for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner!"_

_"Says the guy who lives and breaths sour cream and onion potato chips!"_

_"Anger issues!"_

_"No social life!"_

_"Rebel!"_

_"Prefect!"_

_"Geek!"_

_"Airhead!"_

The audience sweatdropped as did Skylark. "I'm gonna send someone down there."

_"Pimple face!"_

_"Pink lover!"_

_"Oh no you didn't!"_

_"Oh yes I did!"_

"On second thought. Maybe not."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**End Chapter something something. I forgot again. **

**So again, I apologize for my continuous absence. So here's the next awards.**

**Best Attack Type Bey-Open vote. Any bey that is an attack type is elligible. But please be specific with their names. **

**Best Defense Type Bey-Open vote.**

**Best Stamina Type Bey-Open vote.**

**Best Balance Type Bey-Open vote.**

**And here's the OC Application Form. But I'm only going to choose one for each chapter so make them as creative as possible. I'm lookin gfor someone who is very developed.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Bey:**

**Personality: The more detailed, the more accurate.**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Character s/he hates:**

**Character s/he likes:**

**Other:**

**And that's it. Rember I am going to only choose one OC for each chapter. So don't be disappointed if I didn't choose yours. Just keep on trying, who knows?**

**See you guys in a few weeks! **

**Shout out to **beyblademaster: **Your one-shot is in progress.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	7. Machines and Dates

**Guess what guys? **

**I'M ON SEMESTRAL BREAK!**

**Yup, one beautiful, beautiful week away from school. Which means I can update some of the stories I haven't gotten around to posting. But because of my ever growing lazy streak I don't know...**

**Anyway, sorry for the lateness of this fic. My sense of timing is off because of the vacay.**

**Anyway, happy halloween to all!**

**FREE CANDY BAGS TO EVERYONE!**

**I don't own MFB.**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Skylark to her OC's, Mark and Wanda Endou, who were currently wearing white lab coats and fidgeting with some sort of machine. Well, more like Mark was doing all the work while Wanda was-weirdly-hanging upside down on the ceiling lamp.

"Don't worry since when has one of my experiments ever failed?" asked Mark, adjusting his glasses. Wanda jumped down from her perch and proceeded to push Skylark out the door," Calm down, mistress. Just go out there and do your thing."

"Oh-kay, Are you sure I can trust you guys to do this?"

"Quit worrying. You created us. We won't do anything unless you made us do it," said Mark.

"Good point."

"Hey, you're the one who made me that way."

Once the door closed behind the authoress Wanda looked at her brother," Is this really going to work?'

"Sheesh. You're acting like the machine will just suddenly explode."

"It might."

"How do you know?"

"Mark, how many inventions have you made?"

"I don't know. About a hundred I think."

"And how many of them actually worked?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"3...," he murmured softly.

"What was that?"

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER A GUEST CO HOST OR SOMETHING?!" snapped Mark.

"Sheesh. No need to yell. She's over he-" Wanda paled.

"What is it?"

"Um...she disappeared"

_Meanwhile..._

"Man, I love dark chocolate," said Simi Teal, her face covered with brown stains matching her chocolate brown eyes. On her hands was a bowl of star shaped dark chocolate. What? I like star shapes.

"Hey! You're hogging the chocolate!" said Damian.

"So? What'cha gonna do about it shorty?"

"Who ya callin shorty you...you...," Damian struggled to find a proper insult.

"Crossdresser."

Simi threw the bowl aside-hitting Jack on the head in the process. She cracked her knuckles as the brown bangs of her hair covered her eyes which had a dark glint to them.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?"

"You heard me right."

Bolts of electricity began to flash between their eyes. The previous occupants near the snack table suddenly scurried of for fear of being caught in the crossfire.

"Let's do this, shorty," said Simi pulling out a black launcher.

Damian sneered," You dare challenge me?"

Simi smirked

_Meanwhile,_

"And we should do what you're asking us to do because?" asked Ryuga to Skyler.

"Because you'll get revenge, bring amusement to others, skyrocket our ratings and get the whole years supply of '_the stuff' _I promised."

"Your definition of year supply or _my _definition of year supply?" asked Ryuto.

"We take our 'stuff' pretty seriously," agreed Ryuga.

"Any amount you want. Just do it by Halloween."

"Deal," they said in unison.

"There you are," exclaimed Wanda as she approached the one sided shorty vs. crossdresser battle.

"Is that your real skin color or were you raised by a vampires?"

"At least they're not the size of five year olds!"

"Lousy people vampires. They're stupid and dirty."

"Maybe they learn from you."

"No one talks to me like that!"

"Obviously someone should."

"Please go jump off a cliff!"

"I can tell one thing you and vampires have in common."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Gay."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did. Unless you have a valid reason on what happened during the party when you drank Doji's orange juice?"

"Nobody bore witness to that scene! And I made Zeo delete that footage!"

"Maybe somebody made a copy."

"I am not gay!"

"Yes you are."

"No you aren't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"YES I AM AND THAT'S FINAL!" Damian huffed and crossed his arms over his shoulders. Then, he flushed.

"I knew it!" said Simi, not even bothering to conceal her laughter.

"Why I oughta-"

Before Damian could land a hit Wanda rushed in and lead him away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She single-handedly incapacitated at least twenty of our guards when the costume department tried to put her in a dress."

While this was happening two guards walked up to the duo which was now dubbed as the 'The Princesses of Maniacs.'

"Mr. Doji and Mr. Ziggu-"

"THAT'S DOCTOR ZIGGURAT TO YOU!"

"Whatever. We found your clothes," said one of the guards.

"About time," said the doctor," Let's go Doji."

"I don't know. This dress is getting quite comfortable."

Guard#1 snickered which earned him a nudge to the ribs by Guard#2.

"What is in that juice you drink?"

Doji shrugged and took a sip.

"You comin' or what?" asked #1.

Dr. Ziggurat sighed and forcibly dragged Doji away from his beloved juice.

"NO! MY BELOVED JUICY! GET YOUR HANDS OF ME PRINCESS OF ALL RAT MOLES!"

"Rat mole?" wondered #1.

"Oh, so that's what that...thing is," said #2, referring to the odd pet of Ziggy.

The two princesses were lead to a door just by the entrance to the stadium. It lead to a large dark room.

"This is where our clothes are?" inquired Doji.

"Nope," said #2, smirking as he removed the cap covering his head, revealing familiar golden eyes.

In just mere seconds the two masterminds were knocked out cold and the Dragon Twins removed their disguises.

"Nice job, guys," said Skylark as she entered the room. She suddenly noticed something.

"You let Ryuga do the hitting, didn't you?"

Ryuto shrugged while Ryuga smirked," It's not like they're dead."

Skyler kicked the sides of the two unconscious egolomaniacs as the brothers disappeared," That works."

"You called for us Fateturner-san?" asked a brown eyed blonde OC who poked his head through the door.

"Yup. Call your team in. We have only a few days to turn this place into a Halloween Masterpiece. Let's go."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hi and welcome back to the place where intros are so boring I'm falling asleep standing up because of announcing the same lines over and over again. I am your host, Skylark and here comes the same old same old applause for the intro."

The audience clapped. What else?

"Today we are going to have a co-host, not from your series but from the complicated dysfunctionality that is the mind of an author. Please welcome on stage: Simi Teal!"

As the audience clapped a 12-year old girl walked on stage. She had brown hair tucked under a black baseball cap with the word 'Simi' written in green. She was wearing black fingerless gloves and a black suit. A black scorpion mark visibly seen on her vampire pale skin.

"Yo, I'm Simi Teal and I'm going to be your co-host for tonight," she said, revealing vampire pointy teeth as she talked.

They clapped respectfully for the girl-except for Damian who was seething and Reiji who was somehow feeling bad vibes directed towards him.

"Alright...," said Skylark, ceasing the applause,"...to apologize for my lateness of update and very, very, very long absence..."

"It was only two weeks," muttered Skyler, peeking out the door of the dark room.

"Ms. Fateturner where does this pumpkin go?" asked a worker.

"Put it next to the larger-than-life spider webs."

"...I want to show you guys an excerpt from a multi-chapter story I'm working on. It's called 'A Dragon's Hunt.'"

As the white screen rolled down Ryuga texted to Ryuto who was sitting at the back.

_This is gonna be about us, isn't it?" ~Ryuga_

_:)~Ryuto_

_A smiley face? That's all you can do right now?~Ryuga_

_We're not supposed to be rextjbgng~Ryuto_

_?~Ryuga_

_Sorry, I meant texting. It's hard to text with one hand and eat popcorn with the other y'know~Ryuto_

**Story Excerpt from 'A Dragon's Hunt.' **

_Ryuto struggled to get the vines off him but it only made them restrain him even more. He tried to reach his beybelt._

_'It's useles' he thought. Even he did manage to get Dragonis what good will it do?_

_'So it ends like this, huh? After years of facing dangerous traps the cost me my life this is how it all ends? By drowning? I've always thought I'd die in a memorable way. Not that it's good to have someone remember your death._

_Still..._

_It was nice while it lasted.'_

_At least he got to see Ryuga again. And even went on a treasure hunt with his brother. Even though Ryuga only used him for his own selfish purposes they're still brothers. After so long, they reunited and that's all that matters._

_'Goodbye, brother' _

_That was his last thought as he felt numbness cover every inch of his body. The hands that tried so hard to get him out of the grip of the vines now hung limply against the side of his weakening body. The vine around his throat-the one he struggled to get off-now wrapped tightly around his victim. The others doing the same to his limbs, dragging his body down a watery grave._

_Goodbye brave hunter, goodbye._

"That's it?" asked Ginga.

"Like I said it was only an excerpt," said Skylark, puffing her cheeks.

"I'M GOING TO DIE?! WHY?!" Ryuto cried in despair as he pulled on his hair.

"How come I sounded like a bad person?" asked Ryuga as his brother continued to sulk in his emo corner.

"It's a family tragedy," Skylark pointed out," It's a rough draft. It could still change."

Ryuto perked up," You mean I can win't have to die?"

"Nope. I'm still keeping that scene."

Cue emo-ing again.

"Now let's get this show on the road shall we Simi? Simi?"

"Hm. What?"

Skylark looked at where the girl was staring at. She smirked a mischievous smirk and whistled a not-so-innocent tune.

"And you're whistling because?"

"No reason. Just enjoying the view. Care to announce the first category?"

"Hmph. Authors are so weird sometimes," muttered Simi," First up is Best Attack Type Bey."

At the sound of the word 'bey' all the bladers looked at their cases only to shout in outrage when they saw it empty. In fact all of the cases are empty. But the sound of their anger was nothing compared to the thing that came next.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

Something-or someone-blasted through the wall of the stage and landed in a smoking pile in front of the two hosts.

"Mark?Wanda?Are you guys okay?" asked Skylark.

Mark held up a thumbs up-his glasses crooked-and said," Experiment success. I told you so, Wanda."

"Whatever. Just get off me dude!" said Wanda pushing her brother off.

"Master Ginga? Is that you?"

A girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes appeared. A pair of white wings on her back.

"Pegasus? Is that you?"

A bunch of teens appeared from the hole in the wall. They all knew they were their beys because of some not-so human body parts. One of them had a lion tail while one had goat horns on his head.

"Everyone I want you to meet your beys in humanized forms. Thanks to my Mad Scientist of an OC who is currently being dragged to the infirmary by his twin sister. Don't worry these are only temporary and will wear off at the next awarding."

The beys went-some flew-to their owners, some of which were gawking at them like some sort of species.

"Alright, now that that's done with let's get a move on."

"About time,"grumbled Simi," Best Attack Type Bey goes to-"

"METEOR L-DRAGO!" screamed Whitney from backstage.

As the audience clapped Ryuga went on stage along with a girl. She had red hair that became a lighter shade the lower it went and golden eyes just like her owner. She was wearing a red floor length oriental dress and a tiara that resembled flames.

"Human L-Drago is very pretty," commented Skylark.

"I wish I could say the same for her owner," said Simi, snickering a bit. Ryuga glared.

"Thank you all for your support," said L-Drago, smiling a bit-which was pretty weird considering who her owner is. "But like what Pegasus' master said a long time ago. It's not the power of the bey. It's the teamwork of the bey and its wielder. Which is why I would like to thank Ryuga for being my master. Even though I kinda possessed him during Battle Bladers."

Some of the audience cringed at the memory.

"Thank you L-Drago and her owner who was completely useless during her speech," said Simi.

"Next up we have the Best Defense Type Bey," announced Skylark," And we have a neck to neck battle between Rock Leone and Fang Leone who both have the same owner. Unfortunately, even though they bear the same constellation, we are aiming for specifics. The winner-by only one vote-is: FANG LEONE!"

Kyoya and another girl came on stage. She had short messy light green hair and blue eyes. She looked like she could be Kyoya's twin sister. She was wearing Kyoya's Season 1 and 2 outfit only the jacket was cropped shorter and the boots were black. A lion tail was swishing behind her back.

"That's just creepy," said Skylark as they accepted the Golden Pegasus.

"Umm...Thanks...I guess I should be proud of getting this award," she said scratching the back of her head," Honestly speaking though I'd rather be an Attack Type. But if I learned anything from watching a certain anime calld 'Inazuma Eleven' its that the best offense is the best defense...Or was it the best defense is the best offense. Hm?"

"Is it just me or are the beys opposite of what we expected?" whispered Skylark.

"I'm still surprised by the fact they're both girls," Simi replied.

"Now, we have the Best Stamina Type Bey," Skylark opened the envelope and smirked. She gave it to Simi who blushed uncharacteristically. (Longest word! Woohoo!)

"Id this supposed to impress me?"

"Nope. It's supposed to help me get the truth," replied Skylark," The winner is...FLAME LIBRA!"

"YES!"screamed Yuu and Libra, which caused poor Tsubasa to cover his ears.

Yuu and another twelve-year old boy ran full speed to the stage. He had green hair styled the same as Yuu's and silver eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved yellow sweater with the sleeves going passed her hands and a pair of shorts.

Before Yuu could make a grab for the trophy though Skylark suddenly asked,"Yuu, What do you look for in a girl?"

"Hm? What kind of question is that?"

"Nothing. Just out of curiosity's sake."

"I like a girl who isn't afraid to be herself and loves to have fun. She has to be honest too. She can stand up for herself and for her beliefs, oh, and she has to be pretty. Why are you asking Arkie?"

"No reason. Just do me a favor and go to the amusement park later."

Yuu nodded and took the award. Apparently, Libra got bored easily and went back to his seat 3 seconds into the conversation.

Skylark handed Simi a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"A map to the amusement park and tickets for two to the ferris wheel."

"_...Maraming salamat."_

_"Walang anuman."_

"Finally, we are at our last award of the night," said Skylark," Best Balance Type Bey."

Skylark took a sip from a glass of water on the stadium as she opened the envelope. Her eyes widened and she spat the water out getting Ginga-who was unfortunately sitting on the front row-dripping wet.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Simi read the envelope and frowned," Is this serious? No joke?" "I'm afraid it is."

"The winner is Dark Wolf."

Awkward Silence.

"WHAT?!" screamed the original cast from Season 1. A chorus of 'boos' started everywhere.

"Wait," said Skylark, silencing the audience.

"Where is Doji?"

Everyone looked at the back where Doji was _supposed_ to be. Instead all they saw was a seven-year old with black and yellow hair who was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple dress shirt. Wolf was currently playing with a PSP, oblivious to the stairs being directed to him.

"Hey Wolfie! Where's your owner?" asked Ziggurat's bey, Screw Capricorn (I think).

"How should I know where that geezer is?" he said not taking his eyes off the screen for even a second.

_Meanwhile..._

"Not this again," muttered Doji as he woke up in some sort of dressing room. He was tied on a chair along with Dr. Ziggy.

"Why does my face hurt?" asked Ziggy as he too woke up.

"Oh you're awake," said Skylark as she sipped from a teacup.

"Just a slight question," said Doji," Why do you hate us?"

"Let's see...You used Ryuga-who has one of the largest fanbases in the entire series of characters-for your own selfish purposes, kidnapped Yuu-one of the cutest and innocent characters in the series-because he ran away, hypnotized Toby and Zeo-who also have very large fanbases-to join your side, bought Julian's company so he'll join your side and betray his teammates, almost destroyed Koma Village, almost killed Ginga's dad no matter how annoying he is, oh and yeah. YOU TWO ARE WEIRDOS THAT GOT KILLED OFF!"

Skyler rubbed her temples as she began counting under her breath.

"Let's start the makeover shall we...?"

_Back at the stadium..._

"Oh-kay since Doji, and also Ziggurat, is missing I guess we'll just give it to Dark Wolf who is too busy smashing Bowser to give a speech."

"Yo Wolfie!" called Simi," Catch!'

With a power surprisingly not normal for a twelve year old to wield, Simi threw the trophy all the way to the back rows. It landed on Wolfie's head who was kicking Bowser's spiky butt to even notice the weight on his head.

"Nice throw," commented Skylark.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for my date."

In a puff of black smoke she was gone.

**Next Categories.**

**Best Arc- Battle Bladers Arc, World Championships Arc, Legend Bladers Arc  
**

**Most Memorable Fight- Open vote.  
**

**Epic Fail Moment- Moments in the series which just makes you do epic facepalms.  
**

**Yay! Moment- Moments in the series which makes you wanna jump around in the room pumping your fists in the air and hitting your little brother/sister with a pillow repeatedly.  
**

"That's all for today. See you next week where we will be joined by another special co-host. See you next week Sunrise!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Apologies for the lateness of this Chapter. I've just been busy filming a play for a project during the weekends. **

**Advance apologies for the possibility that I might not be able to post early. Semestral Break ends on Friday. Then, comes weekends and back to school. Le gasp!**

**Thank you _blackstardragon2 _for ettingme use Simi. Hope she wasn't OOC. Which reminds me, OC applications are closed. I already have two OC's who made it to the last extra spots. Who they are you'll have to wait and see.**

**Skylark out, peace!**

**P.S. Longest chapter I've ever written. Over 3000 words! Wow! thanks for your support guys. Free virtual celebratory cake for everybody! **


	8. Author's Note

**Alright, I know you probably expected another chapter so I am really, really, really, sorry but I will be going on Hiatus until February. Why, you may ask? **

**I just read what was supposed to be the next chapter then I realized that I haven't posted it yet so the timeline won't work. I have to re-write the chapter all over again. **

**Then, I have A LOT of stories I haven't published yet. It's been half a year since I wrote most of them and they're just begging to be posted so I have to focus on that. **

**Another thing, I have a one-shot request for _beyblademaster _I have to write over again since I lost the journal with that story. **

**I'm participating in _Chidsengan _special Christmas Challenge and I'm already behind schedule. **

**Not to mention I'm still writing my RyugaRyuto Family Christmas Special Fic.**

**Sorry if I practically rambled my entire schedule on you. My holiday schedules is just hectic right now. Sometimes I wished I can duplicate myself but since I'm not Echo Echo or Ditto I have to settle this by myself.**

**Hopefully I can update by the first week of February or the last of January.**

**See you soon and farewell for now!**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	9. Welcome back

**Good news everybody, I'M NOT DEAD! I'm just really lazy., nye? I promise I will do my best to update next time. And if I don't update somebody please spam me with PM's until I update. ****  
**

**I'm really, really, really, (*five hours later*) really, sorry. I have kept you in the air for almost half a year now. This story is probably my most popular one and I disgraced its name by putting it on a long hiatus. But now I shall regain my honor and make it bigger and better than the last. I even got around to making a cover for it. I hope you guys can forgive me for the lateness**

**Anyway, I will be posting some one-shots soon. I have one month left until my summer break is over so it's post, post, post, write, write, write, and a bunch of other stuff. Upcoming works are 'Genderbent' (The plot is pretty self-explanatory) and I am working on a 'Sherlock II." You'll see these and other stories soon. I hope. **

**If you guys have any more ideas for awards please leave it in a review or PM, kay**

**I don't own MFB. Just my OC's.**

* * *

_Previously on Metal Awards...**  
**_

_Blader DJ: Thanks to an invention by Mark the beys were transformed into their humanized forms so they can accept the awards for the best attack, defense, stamina and balance type beys. Guest host Simi Teal go into a fight with Damian because of chocolate and later assisted Skylark in giving out the awards. Meanwhile Skyler makes a deal with Ryuga and Ryuto to kidnap Doji and Ziggurat. Further plans for the two are unknown. In the middle of the awards Skylark shows an excerpt from an in progress story which receives negative reaction from Ryuto. At the end of the awarding Simi disappears.  
_

_Winners: _

_Best Attack Type Bey- Meteor L-Drago_

___Best Defense Type Bey- Fang Leone  
_

_Best Stamina Type Bey- Flame Libra  
_

___Best Balance Type Bey- Dark Wolf_

___And now on with the show!  
_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

******!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

A girl entered the stadium with a shy aura around her. She had flowing violet hair, emerald eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white dress with a pink sash and pink lilies going down one side. On her head was a pink crown with a matching bracelet, necklace and earrings. She also had white heels with ribbons crisscrossing up to her knee.

"Hey there, you're new here aren't you?"

The girl got startled and turned around.

"Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," said Chao-Xin raising his arms in defense. Then he flashed his ever so-dazzling smile," I'm Chao-Xin. What's your name?"

"A-Aurora Heart," she stuttered shyly.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Aurora blushed and muttered a 'thank you.'

"No need to be shy. I don't bi-"

**BAM!**

"Ow! Da Xiang what was that for?!" Chao-Xin exclaimed, rubbing his jaw.

Da Xiang- who had appeared out of nowhere-retracted back his, oddly, steaming hand. He cleared his throat," Chao-Xin usually I find no problems in your ahem..._flirting_ but I would prefer it if you not-scratch that-_never _flirt with my sister."

"She's your sister?!" said Mei-mei. Chi-yun facepalmed. She just gave away their 'unsuspecting' hiding place behind a random bush that appeared out of nowhere. (Just like Da Xiang!)

"Half sister," said Aurora," Our mother married, had Da Xiang, divorced, remarried and had me."

"Twat wud hav bin heufur tu now a vew minuts agow," said Chao-Xin.

"Huh?" asked Mei-mei.

"I think you may have punched him too hard," Chi-yun commented.

"Whoops," said Da Xiang rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's my brother for ya," said Aurora, smiling.

* * *

"Ryuto? Where are you?"

A few minutes after the announcement of the commercial break Ryuga had gone to Ryuto's seat to explain fan_fiction_ only to found out he was missing. He's been searching the labyrinth of a place they call a stadium since then. He didn't find anything that interesting but he did get distracted in the 'Ryuga Hall of Awesomeness'-which was just next to 'Jack's Hall of Beautiful (Creepy) Art.' Yup, Ryuga can be full of himself whenever he wanted to.

Finally, he 'came across'(he would never admit that he got lost)one of the dressing rooms. He could her a bunch of noises from inside. He'd bet anything it was Ryuto who was in there. As he opened the door his sixth sense flared up and he ducked just in time to avoid a notebook from hitting his head. There on the floor of what he now assumed as Skylark's dressing room was Ryuto. The younger of the two was currently browsing through a dozen or so notebooks surrounding him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryuga.

Ryuto didin't even bother to look up and question how Ryuga got there," I have to find out if I live or not. Skylark said it was just a draft so that means it has to be in one of her notebooks. Ryuga eyed the numerous amount of material surrounding his brother. It's gonna take him at least an entire day to find what he's looking for.

"I found it!" said Ryuto holding up a notebook.

Or maybe not.

_A while later..._

**"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!"**

**"CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT! CLOSE THAT BLASPHEMY TO LITERATURE!"**

Skylark who was heading to her dressing room had to braced herself against the wall to avoid a collision with Ryuga and Ryuto. The two Kishatus were running at the speed of...uhm...something really speed-y. The authoress was about to catch up to them when she noticed one of her notebooks lying on the floor.

"Oh..." she said in understanding.

On the cover was the label 'Yaoi Stories'

* * *

Skyler hummed under her breath as she made her way to the control room. The control room was a small secret room set at the backstage. The same room where Mark humanized the beys for the previous awarding. An entire wall was covered with monitors so they could watch runs of the show. The control room was also a sort of meeting place with a conference table just in the middle. Said table was currently covered with papers being arranged by Whitney, Mark and Wanda.

"Worst. Halloween. Ever." said Mark.

Skyler smirked. So that's what the paperwork was about.

"It wasn't that bad," the goth said as she sat on the table. Her statement got three glares in response.

"what? All I did was show a video presentation of Doji and Ziggurat modeling costumes."

"Don't speak of it please," Whitney pleaded," I can't even look at a cat right because of that Neko outfit.

"You think that's bad? Need I to mention the maid outfits?" Mark almost blanched at the memory.

"Don't forget the Speedos," Wanda reminded them.

"Speedos," the three muttered ominously before shivering in unison.

"Quit whining," said Skyler,"At least I didn't go with Plan A and put Jack in lingerie and whip." She momentarily smirked at her companions horrified look. "Anyway, I didn't scar the entire cast. At least some of them still has their sanity intact. And I'll personally see to it that everyone is in on the fun."

"Right after this I think we'll be the one who needs psychiatric help," said Mark who could only wonder what devious plan Skyler was thinking in her head right now.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END  
**

******!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Hello everyone! Long time no see!" greeted Skylark as the audience applauded with new enthusiasm. Even though some of them were traumatized form what Skyler did.

"First of all I would like to apologize for disappearing on you guys. I just got busy all of a sudden but I hope you enjoyed your Halloween, your Christmas, your holidays, the new year, valentines and all of the events up to this point. Before we begin I would like to announce that I allowed **Falco276 **to use Skyler and Whitney for her/his (I don't know you're gender. I am deeply sorry! *bows*) own rendition of the Metal Awards. Her story is called **The Metal Awards, Finale**. So if you like a three way crossover with Metal Fight Beyblade, Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson please read it. It's amazing. And now, may I present, this chapter's co-host, AURORA HEART!"**  
**

A 14-year old girl walked on stage and took her place next to Skylark on the podium.

"Hello everyone. I am Aurora Heart. I hope I can give you a satisfactory performance."

'YEAH! THAT'S MY SISTER!' someone in the audience shouted over the applause.

"Okay let's get this show on the road," said Skylark," First up is the 'Best Arc.'"

"For this category we have three nominees," announced Aurora," The Battle Bladers Arc where Gingka and his friends go on a journey to collect 50, 00 points in order to join the tournament, Battle Bladers, and defeat the Dark Nebula Organization."

"The second nominee is the World Championships Arc where Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yuu and Madoka travel the world together as Japan's representative blading team, Gan Gan Galaxy," said Skylark.

"Lastly, the Legendary Bladers Arc where Gingka and the others travel the world once more in search of the Legendary Bladers so they can defeat the god of Destruction,' said Aurora.

"And the winner of the best arc is..." the two girls read the envelope together,"...THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS ARC!"

The audience applauded as 'Galaxy Heart' began to play on the sound system. Gingka, Da Xiang, Aleksei, Kyoya, Julian, Argo and Damian walked on stage. Skylark and Aurora handed each of them a Golden Pegasus. "So, which one of you would like to make a speech?"

It was Gingka who took the mike.

"The World Championships hold many good memories for me-for us- It's the place where many bonds were formed and where countries unite. No matter which country we're from, no matter how different we may be we can always count on each other to lend a hand. That's how friendship works." The audience clapped for the very sincere speech.

The leaders of the blading teams went back to their seats as Skylark announced the next award.

"For the 'Most Memorable Fight' award we've got fights ranging from serious ones like Gingka vs. Nemesis and even silly ones like Blader DJ vs. American DJ. Ah, such good memories. My personal favorite was Yuu vs. Kyoya vs. Gingka during the Survivor battle. What's you favorite Aurora?"

"Julian vs. Da Xiang of course," she replied cheerfully before opening the envelope," The winner of most memorable fight is: KYOYA VS. GINGKA!"

The audience clapped, stopped, then asked in unison," Which one?"

Skylark read the envelope again," Their last battle during the Legendary Bladers Arc"

The two rivals walked on stage- Kyoya's arm now cast free- and accepted a Golden Pegasus each. This time it was Kyoya who made a 'speech'.

"Thanks" And done.

"He isn't much for talking is he?" asked Aurora. Skylark nodded in agreement," Either that or he's still angry from Skyler's Halloween trick."

"Speaking of which I haven't seen Skyler since I got here."

"Hm, I wonder what she's up to now."

* * *

"So it's agreed then. We'll be arriving at the end of the awards."

Skyler nodded and shook hands with her client," It's a pleasure doing business with you."

The client nodded and walked away. Skyler gave a smirk," Ladies and gentlemen, consider this a late April Fool's prank."

* * *

"Next up is the 'Epic Fail Moment.' Moments in the series which just makes us shake our heads and do facepalms. We've got votes for a lot of moments from the good ol' days. They brought so much good memories that we decided to make a video capturing some of these moments," said Skylark.

"Enjoy," said Aurora as she pressed the remote. The white screen rolled down and the lights dimmed. Soon, the film began rolling.

**Moment#1: Ryuga-Kenta Metal Fury Episode 7**

_"I won't give up!" said Kenta as he stood on a small mountain just behind Ryuga._

_"I won't give up!" said Kenta as Ryuga stood on a mountain just ahead of him._

_"I won't give up!" said Kenta as he hung against the side of a mountain while Ryuga was already at the top.  
_

_"Until he listens to what I say-" Kenta flailed around as he struggled to get out of vines._

_"-I will follow him everywhere and anywhere!" Kenta waved his arms around as he fell into a pit of mud._

_Ryuga and Kenta were walking in a forest. A bush nearby started to rustle. The white haired teen stopped in his tracks. "Are you starting to listen to me?" asked Kenta expectantly. Then, he too, noticed to rustling bush followed by a growl. A tiger walked out and Kenta yelped," TIGER!" The greenette tried to climb a tree but ended up sliding back down. Ryuga began to walk towards the animal and Kenta called out," It's dangerous! Ryuga!"_

_The tiger growled at he Dragon Emperor. Ryuga gave it a menacing glare and it ran away._

_"Unbelievable!" said Kenta in awe._

**Moment#2: Gingka Metal Masters Episode 4**

_"Go Galaxy Pegasus, Go!" Gingka yelled with spirit._

_Galaxy Pegasus began to circle around a chair leg._

_"It's not so fun blading alone," said Gignka, a gloomy aura surrounding him. Hikaru and Ryo sweatdropped at the scene._

_"Please stop that Gingka," said Ryo._

**Moment#3: Kenta-Sora Metal Fusion Episode 29**

_"Go! Cyber Starblast Attack!"_

_The audience gasps in shock at what Sora had just said._

_"Cyber Starblast Attack? The same move as Gingka?" said Kenta in shock._

_"I'm Gingka's No. 1 apprentice. I can do all and any of Gingka's moves," he proclaimed._

_"But that's not fair."_

_Something shone in the sky as everyone wondered what would happen next._

_Suddenly, Cyber came landing back on the ground, not spinning at all._

**Moment#4: Metal Masters Episode 40 (Blader DJ vs. American DJ)**

_Does it really need to be explained?_

"And now for our winning moment..." announced Skylark**  
**

**Winning Moment#1: Masamune-Gingka Metal Masters Episode 3  
**

_Gingka and Masamune groaned as they struggled to stand only on their hands. Benkei, Madoka and Kenta watched them in confusion._

_"Uh, Gingka? Masamune?" asked Kenta._

_The two bladers fell down on their backs panting for breath. They started squabbling on who won even though they landed at the same time. Masamune declared a breath holding competition._

_"Hello there both of you. Give it a rest already," Kenta insisted._

_"So just what exactly are those two doing over there?" asked Benkei._

_"Gingka's trying to get a rematch," said Madoka._

_"If Gingka can beat Masamune at something other than beyblade he'll agree to a rematch," said Kenta._

_"Excuse me?!" yelled Benkei in disbelief," Are you telling me that dude won against Gingka?! What kind of ridiculous story is that to tell me?!"_

_"It's not a story," Kenta assured him," We saw it happen."_

_"I just can't believe it. No way was Gingka beaten by that guy. Even if he was just lucky one time. There's no way the winner of Battle Bladers should...should lose to the likes of that guy. "_

_Gingka and Masamune couldn't hold their breaths any longer and gasped as they breath in some air. Soon they started squabbling on who won again._

_"It's gotta be a mistake," said Benkei," It can't be true it just can't. Make it stop."_

_"I think if there was an official match they could settle this," said Kenta._

_"That would work but there haven't been any tournaments lately," said Madoka._

_"Next up is skipping! announced Gingka as he held up a jumping rope. They started skipping faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, and faster until they both stopped._

_"Time for a little bubble popping," said Masamune holding up a bubble wrap. They popped it furiously, not losing focus for even a second. When both their wraps were completely popped they looked at each other. "Can we do something else?" asked Masamune. "Yeah," Gingka agreed._

_"Let's see you do some triangle drawing," Gingka held up a triangle._

_"No. It's on to recorder playing," Masamune held up a recorder._

_"This is getting too ridiculous and too boring," Madoka commented._

The lights went back on and everyone clapped as Masamune and Gingka- who was already making his third trip to the stage that night-walked to join the two girls at the podium. They both noticed that the Unicorn blader was shaking a bit.

"Is he still traumatized from Halloween?" asked Aurora.

Gingka nodded and accepted the award which had a picture of the two of them having their contests.

"Alright since Gingka is probably tired of making speeches since the start of the awarding and Masamune is _still _traumatized let's just move on to the last award of the night."

"The 'YAY! Moment' award," said Aurora," My favorite was when everybody showed up when they were heading to Hades City."

"Me too," replied Skylark before opening the envelope,"And the winner is...TSUBASA OVERCOMING THE DARK POWER!"

"1...2...3..." counted Aurora.

"YAY!" everyone in the stadium yelled simultaneously as Tsubasa walked on stage.

"Finally!" said Gingka, relieved at not climbing the stage for the fourth time that night. Tsubasa gave him a glance before accepting the Golden Pegasus.

"Thanks for your support," he muttered in the mike before walking off.

"Everyone's really running out of speech ideas, aren't they?" said Skylark. Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"And that's the final award of the night. Thank you Aurora for being my co-host today."

"No prob. It was a really fun experience," she said. The audience applauded her as she walked off stage and out the stadium, followed by Da Xiang and his team.

"Here are the next categories."

**Cheater Award-**** For those cheating cheaters that cannot cease their cheating cheaters ways. (Tetsuya, Argo, Ian, Selen, Enzo, Motti, etc.)  
**

**Backstabber Award- ****For those promise breakers that just need a high five. In the face. With a chair. (Anyone whoever switched from the good side to evil or from the evil side to good) **

**Most Annoying Idiot Award- ****What? Did you really think Ryuga was kidding in the first chapter? (Open vote)  
**

**Best Eater-****Yup. We will actually vote on this. (Gingka, Masamune, Yuu, Benkei, Skylark, etc. Wait, what? Skyler! Stop messing with the nominations list!)**

Skylark furiously crossed out her name from the last award," Seriously, I will never understand why I created that OC in the first place. Anyway, that's all for today see you next ti-"

She was interrupted by the sound of squealing fans and paled when she saw the glass wall dividing the fans section from the characters. The door of said glass wall was open and the fans were piling out to the characters section. Everyone began screaming for random reasons-fear of the fangirls and excitement at getting up close to the characters. Soon, beys began flying and stuff were being thrown.

"Belated April Fools everybody!" yelled Skyler over the noise, the key for the glass wall was dangling in her hands.

"NOT ANOTHER FANWAR!" screamed Skylark as she ducked behind her podium.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" asked Aurora as she and Team Wang Hu Zhong were walking away from the stadium.

"It's probably just the wind," said Da Xiang, oblivious of the screaming inside the stadium.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

******!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**And that's it. You know the drill, one vote per category, no cheating, I'll see you all in a week. And this time I promise in the name of fanfiction I won't be late this time. Oh, and I wanted to ask you guys if you want me to do a Q&A section for the final chapter. Like ask the characters what they thought of the the happenings in the awards show and other stuff you want to ask them. **

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. You guys are really awesome. Oh, and thank you _KazarinaIceAngel12 _for letting me use Aurora. She was a really great OC.  
**

**Review please! :)))))))) And see you soon! It's a promise! Believe it!  
**


	10. Insert Random Title Here

**Wazzup everyone? I'm back with another update as promised. So, anyway, I can't find anything else to say so let's just go ahead shall we?**

**I don't own MFB**

* * *

_Previously on the Metal Awards...  
_

_Blader DJ: After a half year long hiatus Metal Awards is back. After a run in with Da Xiang's sister Chao-xin suffers from a sore jaw and is currently unable to speak properly. Meanwhile Ryuga discovers his brother looking through Skylark's story journals. Both of them discovers her secret 'Yaoi Journal' and runs away after being scarred by the stories written in said journal. Their not the only ones who are scarred as Skyler plays a Halloween trick which ended up with most of the audience being traumatized. Towards the end of the awards Skyler unlocks the wall separating the fans from the cast thus starting _FAN WAR II.

_Winners..._

_Best Arc- World Championships Arc_

_Most Memorable Fight- Gingka vs. Kyoya (Metal Fury vers.)_

_Epic Fail Moment- Masamune-Gingka Metal Masters Episode 3_

_Yay! Moment- Tsubasa overcoming the dark power_

_And now on with the show!_

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

******SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

"Say 'aaaaaah'"

"Aaaaaahhhh."

The dentist closely examined the inside of Chao-xin's mouth," Well, all I can say is Da Xiang throws a pretty powerful punch. He managed to break off some of his teeth."

"Bwek some tith?" asked Chao-xin. The dentist slapped his cheek with a gloved hand," Don't talk. You might swallow some of your teeth fragments."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Mei-mei asked the dentist.

"There is one thing. Answer this question," he walked to a drawer and pulled something out," What kind of teeth can you get for a dollar?"

"What?" asked Da Xiang as the elderly man walked to Chao-xin and place something on his teeth.

"Buck teeth," he finished his joke by gesturing to Chao-xin who was wearing some joke teeth on his mouth.

"Sow nut funi," he said.

"Hey, laughter is the best medicine," he joked. Chao-xin tried to scoff but ended up shaking the fake teeth off him. The Chinese Team laughed at their teammate's antics.

"Du somethin dude!" yelled Chao-xin. The dentist rolled her eyes," Fine. But I need to inject you with some anesthesia first."

"I dont kew wat yu du! Jus du it!"

"You asked for it," He pulled out an injection as large as an average person's arm. Chao-xin paled at the sight of it and fainted on the spot.

"That's not really the injection, is it?" asked Da Xiang.

"Nope," he replied pulling out a normal sized injection," That's what he gets for yelling at me."

* * *

"Reverting beys back to bey form in 3...2...1...," Wanda pulled down the lever and bolts of electricity flew in random directions as mist began to cover the room. Once the mist settled a pile of beys were now standing in place of the group of teens crowding their control room a while ago.

"Alright I'm off to return these," said Whitney collecting all of them," Oh, and Skylark wants you to build another machine."

"Another one?" whined Mark," I didn't sleep for three days just so I could build the last one!" Whitney gave him a sympathetic look before handing him some blueprints and walking off.

"Hm? A time machine?" said Wanda reading the blueprint label," Why on Earth would boss ask you to build that?"

"I think I can make a pretty good guess," said Mark, a flash of black and orange filling his mind.

* * *

"No means no Kishatu," Skyler growled.

"Come on. Any seat is okay just move me far away from _them_," Ryuga made a gesture towards Kyoya and Gingka," My sanity can't handle them anymore."

"You have sanity?" she asked sarcastically," Why do you want to switch seats anyway?"

"Let's just say somebody discovered something they shouldn't have."

"Let me guess. Ryuto was depressed about Skylark killing him off in one of her pending stories so he decided to sneak in her dressing room and search through her journals to find out if he lives or not. You came across him and he happens to discover something. Lastly, you two read the 'Forbidden Journal'."

"That..._thing _is called the 'Forbidden Journal'?"

"Yup. Just because she's naive at times doesn't mean boss doesn't have an inner yaoi fangirl in her."

Meanwhile, just across from them Ryuto and Kakeru were having a deep conversation. Kakeru looked confused while Ryuto was blushing..

"I think we need to spend less time together!" Ryuto blurted out the pink tinge in his cheeks getting redder.

"Eh? Why? What are you talking about Ryuto?"

"Uh...Because...Uhm..It's not you. It's me. I mean, we've just been spending too much time with each other lately. We'll get bored of each other eventually. Not that you're boring or anything. You're really cool. Cool as a cucumber. I just need to find some other friends. I mean, we're still gonna be friends. Best friends! Close friends! Super friends! Super duper mega giga hyper ultra friends!"

"Ryuto? Are you feeling okay? You're kinda red in the face."

Kakeru placed a hand on his friend's forehead. Ryuto yelped and batted it away. The greenette looked weirdly at his wide eyed friend.

"We're just friends!" The treasure hunter yelled as he ran away.

* * *

"Aw...you're such a cutie now aren't ya?" said a 15-year old girl with curly black hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black undershirt and black jeans along with a purple cardigan and ballet flats. A small kitten with black and white fur was sitting in front of her. She crouched down and scratched it behind its ears making the cat purr.

"Hi, I'm Hailey. What's your name?"

Suddenly, something caught the cat's attention and it began to run away.

"W-Wait!" Hailey called after it. She stood up from her crouching position and started to run after it. She cahsed the cat through the stadium doors, past some surprised characters, until they reached the stage. The cat stopped abruptly in its tracks but Hailey wasn't able to in time. Her left foot tripped over the feline and she was sent falling.

"Oof!" she bumped on someone's chest and the two of them landed on the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she started to apologize but stopped when she looked into the blue eyes of one Kyoya Tategami.

"Uh, can you get off me now?" he asked.

"S-Sorry," she quickly jumped up and brushed some non-existent dust off her clothes to look busy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Kyoya straightening the tie of his suit. "I wish I could say the same for my Pringles though," he looked at the pile of crushed chips on the floor," And it was Sour Cream and Onion too. My favorite."

"Sorry!" Hailey apologized once again before scurrying away.

"What was that for?" Kyoya wondered.

Unknown to him, the cat that had tripped Hailey earlier was watching the entire scene. A hand reach out and stroke its head affectionately.

"Good job, kitty," said Johaness before turning to his companion," Is that enough?"

"It will do. Thanks for your help Johaness," said Skylark while twisting a green tube in her hand.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

******SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

"Hi everyone. Welcome back to Metal Awards!" the audience clapped as Skylark appeared on stage," I'm sorry if this chapter is somewhat crappy. I'm in a really bad mood since three weeks from now summer is out and school is on. It's totally bummer. On the plus side since I've been fangirling over 'Kuroko no Basuke' recently I now have an inspiration to put more effort into basketball! And on the other side thanks to watching the replay of 'Kid's Choice Awards 2013' I'm going to try something new with this chapter. Another thing is-"

"Psst, Skylark you're ranting again," called Skyler from backstage.

"Whoops, sorry. Anyway, may I present this night's co-host, HAILEY!"

"Good evening everyone," said Hailey standing next to Skylark at the podium.

"Now let us begin. First award of the night is the 'Cheater Award'," said Skylark," Now cheaters aren't exactly the most trustworthy people in the world but you gotta give them credit for trying."

"This award's recipient takes persistence to a whole new level," said Hailey," No matter how much his plans are foiled he still stands up with a bigger and better plan under his sleeve. And the winner is..."

Suddenly, crab balloons began to rise out of nowhere. Some of the audience yelped out of surprise while others poked at them childishly. The biggest crab balloon rose next to the host with a piece of paper tied to it. Hailey reached out and untied the paper before announcing the name.

"TETSUYA WATARIGINI!"

The audience clapped for the crab-obsessed blader but then stopped when they saw no one was coming to accept the award.

"Uh...Tetsuya?" called Skylark.

"Uhm, Earth to Tetsuya Watarigini. Tetsuya Watarigini, come in crab-boy," said Hailey.

"CRAAAAAAABBBBBY!'

Everyone looked up to the balcony seats where Tetsuya was standing on the edge of it, a vine in his hands.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIYAIIIIYAIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He gave a Tarazan-like yell as he swung towards the stage, grabbed the Golden Pegasus and swung out an open window at the other side of the stadium.

"That was...weird," Hailey commented.

"Uh-huh," Skylark agredd.

"Wait, what are we gonna do about the crab balloons?"

"Leave it to me," said Wanda appearing on stage with a bey in her hands.

"Somehow this reminds me of my story 'Crazier: A Dance to Remember'," said Skylark as she watched her OC pop the balloons using her bey until only pieces of plastic were left.

"Thank you Wanda. Our next category is the 'Backstabber Award'," said Hailey," This awards is for the characters who either switched from the good side to bad or from the bad side to good. Preferably the last one."

"And the winner of the "Backstabber Award' goes to..."

"DUCK!" yelled Hailey. The two co-hosts ducked as a knife came flying at their direction and lodged itself on the podium. A piece of paper was tied to it.

"Are you okay Skylark?" asked Hailey standing up and offering a hand to the authoress.

"Oh well, I needed a haircut anyway," she said gesturing to the strands of hair the knife caught in its journey," What was that for anyway?"

"When they say backstabber, they really mean backstabber," said Hailey pulling off the paper from the knife," The 'Backstabber Award' goes to...JULIAN KONZERN!"

Instead of Julian walking on stage he sent Gravity Destroyer flying. The two hosts had to duck again as the bey was sent directly at the Golden Pegasus.

"Looks like he doesn't take kindly to being awarded for being a backstabber," said Skylark while stage crew swept away the remains of the Golden Pegasus.

"For our third award of the night we have, as stated at Chapter 1, the 'Most Annoying Idiot Award'," said Hailey.

"In every anime there is always gonna be that one character that you just want to pull out of your screen, strangle, wait for him to revive and strangle all over again. Metal Fight Beyblade is no exception to that fact. And the winner is..." as soon as Skylark said that there was some mechanical sounds and orange-colored sticks began to raining down inside the stadium. Some of the audience started to eat them but ended up breathing fire and running around trying to find some water. Hailey caught one of them and gave it a tiny bite," Tasty and kinda spicy. It's not as good as Pringles though."

Once the 'rain' stopped a piece of paper came flying into Skylark's awaiting hands," MASAMUNE KADOYA!"

The audience clapped as Masamune came on stage while eating some of the orange sticks he collected a while ago.

"Congratulations," said Hailey and Skylark.

"Thanks," he replied accepting the award," Uhm, wait, What award am I accepting again?"

Everyone did an anime-fall.

"Uh...You're accepting the 'Most Annoying Idiot Award'," Skylark pointed out.

"Oh," Masamune's mind slowly began to process it," WHAT?!" The audience cringed at the mike's feedback.

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!"

"Yes you are," said the entire cast simultaneously.

Masamune began sulking in the emo corner. Hailey patted his shoulder in comfort.

"As for the last award of the night we have the 'Best Eater'," Skylark announced cheerfully. Then her mood took a 180 turn and she glared at someone from backstage.

"Is something wrong Skylark?" asked Hailey. Her co-host merely shrugged and mumbled something about 'evil OC's' and 'messing with the nominees' list'

Hailey decided to continue," "Unfortunately, we have a tie between Benkei and Gingka so they have to share the title then."

"WHAT?!" two voices yelled in unison. Benkie and Gingka ran full force on the stage almost knocking the podium down.

"No way! B-b-b-Bull!"

"Sorry but you guys really did tie," said Hailey.

"There can only be one winner!" protested Gingka.

"I know!" Hailey exclaimed," The person who eats the most number of the sticks that rained earlier will win the title."

Flames of determination built up in both of their eyes," IT'S ON!" And they were off crawling on the ground eating any of the orange sticks in sight. Their faces were already red from the spiciness of the treat but they persisted and continued to move on.

"That was very clever Hailey," said Skylark now back to her original mood. Her co-host gave a mischievous smile,"Hey, it speeds up your clean up, right?'

"Good point. Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Hailey." The audience applauded as the girl waved at them.

"Oh that reminds me, here," Skylark handed her the green tube she was carrying earlier.

"Huh? What's this?"

Skylark gave her a wink before ushering her to backstage and returning back to her post at the podium.

Hailey stumbled a bit on the wire cords and started to lose her balance. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her arms, saving her from falling.

"Thank you," she said looking up at her savior. A blush appeared on her cheeks when she realized it was no other than Kyoya.

"Oh it's you again," he said clearly remembering their incident earlier." He noticed the green tube she was carrying," Is that for me?" Hailey looked at the tube Skylark handed her and found out it was actually a can of Sour Cream and Onion Pringles. Finally realizing why Skylark gave it to her she handed it over to Kyoya," It's to replace the ones I crushed earlier." He examined it closely before taking it from the girl's hands. It was then that both of them saw the purple sticky note stuck on it. Kyoya peeled it off and began to read it. A few moments later a smile crept up his face.

"So you're a fan of mine, huh?"

Before Hailey could answer Kyoya leaned closer and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks for the Pringles," he said giving her a smile before walking away and leaving Hailey there to just blush.

* * *

"I guess that wraps up our awards for the night. I'll announce who won the eating contest next time. Anyway, here are the next categories."

**Best Beyblade**** Spirit-** (Note: This aren't for the beys its for their spirits. You know the animals/other stuff that projects whenever they use a special move) **You gotta admit here are some really cool-looking spirits out there like Chi-yun's Lizard, Damian's Cerberus, Aguma's Grim Reaper, Argo's Gill,** **etc. Open vote.**

**Best Special Move-** **Pretty much self-explanatory. Open vote.**

**Best Stadium-** **Destroyer Dome, The maze stadium at China, the moving walls stadium during Tobio vs. Gingka, etc. Open vote. **

**Best Tournament-****The Sphere 360 Tournament, Battle Bladers, Survivor Battle, The Gateway to Success Tag Team Tournament, The Tower of Babel Tournament, The Battle of Beyster Island, etc. Open vote.  
**

"And that's it for tonight. See you guys soon. Bye!"

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

******KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

**Woo! Another chapter done. And before I forget I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother. *presents a virtual bouquet of orchids* ****Happy mother's day ma!  
**

**Anyway some author's note here. I was serious about the Forbidden Notebook thing. I actually have that and it's hidden in...shhh...it's a secret! Oh, and I would very much like to thank you guys for welcoming me back with open virtual arms. Seriously you guys are the best for welcoming me even though I left you hanging for almost half a year now. I would also like to thank** Moonblazer **for letting me use her OC, Hailey. She was really awesome to write. **

**See you guys next week! Ciao!**

**:)**

**Happy mother's day ma! ***


	11. Of Pranks and Arguments

**Songs I listened to while writing this: UxMishi, you guys should listen to their songs. They're great!**

**Sup guys? Sorry if this was a little late. I got sidetracked by this Glee fanfic I was reading. If you're a Rory fan go read 'Consequences.' It's great. **

**I simply don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

_Previously on Metal Awards...  
_

_Blader DJ: The humanized beys were now reverted back into their beyblade forms and has been returned to their respective owners. Mark has more work in his hands when Skylark asks him to build yet another machine. This time he asked to build a time machine. Plans for it are currently unknown. Meanwhile after discovering a secret journal Ryuga and Ryuto are struggling to maintain their composure. Guest host Hailey bumps into Kyoya and receives a kiss on the cheek after the awards. _

_Winners..._

_Cheater Award- Tetsuya Watarigini_

_Backstabber Award- Julian Konzern_

_Most Annoying Idiot Award- Masamune Kadoya_

_Best Eater- Benkei and Gingka_

**YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY**

"That doesn't look safe Mikoto," said Whitney worriedly. Sitting on the floor of the hallway was a 14-year old girl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a purple knee-length dress with black straps and a white mini jacket. Her shoulder length brown hair was covered with a gold headpiece that resembled feathery ears. On her feat was a pair of roller skates but these skates were very unusual. Unless you count rockets attach to the skates normal.

"It looks dangerous," Whitney commented as she handed the girl a helmet and some goggles.

"You call it dangerous, I call it exciting," said Mikoto, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She put on the helmet and goggles before handing Whitney a match," Light 'em up."

The girl reluctantly obeyed and lit up the two rockets. The wicks started to shorten until they completely disappeared.

"Nothing's happening," said Whitney.

"Hm. That's wei-"

The rockets bursted and Mikoto screamed in delight as she streaked down the hallways at the speed of...well...she was just really fast.

"Oh dear," Whitney muttered before following the girl.

* * *

"Seriously, who does she think we are, Phineas and Ferb? How can she expect us to build a time machine?" Mark complained as he furiously hammered on a piece of metal.

'I call Phineas!" said Wanda raising her hand," I'm pretty sure I have some hair dye around here somewhere."

"Idiot..." Mark muttered," That's my point! And don't just sit there doing nothing! Help me with this!"

"I am helping," his sister pointed out," You're doing the work for both of us so I'm taking the break for both of us"

Mark threw a wrench at Wanda. She caught it in mid-air and stuck her tongue out at hm. Her brother mumbled something under his breath before returning on the machine.

"One more piece and we're done," he said beginning to screw something on the side of the machine.

"GAH!" both twins yelled simultaneously as Mikoto crashed through the door of the control room, the rockets still in full blaze.

"No!" Mark screamed when he realized she was heading for the time machine. He tried to stop her but it was too late. Scraps of metal flew in the air as Mikoto crashed through the machine. The rockets finally went out leaving the guest host to land on the sofa.

"Mikoto! Are you okay?" Whitney asked when she bounded in the control room.

"Are you kidding me? That. Was. Awesome!" the guest host said cheerfully," Let's do it again!"

"I think you shouldn't," said Wanda gesturing to her brother. Mark sunk his knees in despair in front of the pile of metal scraps, a gloomy aura surrounding him," One week of work. Gone to waste."

"Whoopsies."

* * *

"That's what you get for eating too much spicy stuff," said Madoka as Benkei and Gingka gulped down water greedily. Both boys were surrounded by an enormous pile of paper cups and pitchers.

"We didn't know it was that spicy," said Gingka his tongue hanging out.

"Well you should've. It was the snack Masamune eats all the time," said Kenta," I can't believe you didn't notice him breathing fire from time to time."

"Alright, I get why these two are drinking but what's Skylark doing here?" the mechanic pointed towards the authoress who was currently gulping a pitcher of lemonade.

"I recently discovered wasabi during my sister's party," she admitted before grabbing another lemonade pitcher.

"So who won 'Best Eater' then?" asked Benkei.

"Oh, it's still a tie. I just needed someone to clean up the pocky rain and you two were really itching for a challenge. So what the heck, let's have an eating contest. Congratulations for winning and thanks for saving me bills for a cleaning service." When she saw the two eaters glaring at her Skylark gulped," Oh, look at the time. I have an Awards show to host. Bye!"

She ran like heck outta there while Benkei and Gingka were hot on her heels," GET BACK HERE SKYLARK!"

* * *

Looks like Skylark wasn't the only one being chased. Right after Mark got over the destruction of the time machine he started to chase down Mikoto. She ditched the skates and was running in the hallways barefooted. By fate the two hosts bumped into each other. Literally.

"Ow! Watch it!" they said simultaneously.

"Skylark?"

"Mikoto Tori?"

They both breathed a sight of relief before the sound of rushing footsteps were heard and a look of panic came on both faces," You gotta hide me!"

The two ducked into a hall closet just as Gingka, Benkei and Mark came into the hallway searching for them.

"So why are you hiding?" asked Mikoto.

"I tricked Gingka and Benkei into cleaning the stadium for me and the burned their tongues in the process. You?"

"I broke the time machine Mark was building. By the way what's it for anyway?"

"It's a secret you have to see next chapter," Skylark looked at her watch," We have thirty more minutes til' show time. What do you wanna do?"

"Hm...," Mikoto pulled out some bottles," I took these hair dyes from Wanda."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Come one Masamune. Stop moping in there. The awards are going to start any moment now." said Zeo, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm annoying...I'm annoying...I'm annoying...," someone mumbled over and over again from inside.

"You're not that annoying Masamune," said Toby in comfort.

"Yeah. You're just a...nuisance! That's right, nuisance!" said King optimistically.

"That's the same thing, moron," Damian commented.

"Nobody asked you midget."

"Midget?! You're one to talk Mr. Inflated Ego!"

"CHAIN ENTHUSIAST!"

"BATTLE MANIAC!"

"CHOSEN ONE WANNABE!"

"SEMI-ALBINO!"

"SMURF!"

The two bladers continued to bicker. Zeo and Toby had to break them off while Jack was too busy looking at a mirror.

* * *

"The boys' bathroom really stinks!" said Skylark, pinching her nose. The two hosts were currently hiding together inside the cramped space of the vents.

"Agreed. But it will be worth it once we finish our task," said Mikoto, an excited tone in her voice. She moved over as Skylark opened the vent cover. They both crawled out and saw Masamune emo-ing by the bathroom doors, his back turned against them. The two hosts crept up silently towards him, careful not to make any noise.

Suddenly, something black started to dangle in front the two.

"SPIDER!" they yelled in unison.

"Hm?" Masamune stopped his emo-ing long enough to notice the two hosts who were in a petrified position in front of the spider.

The three of them stared at each other.

Silence...

.

.

.

.

"GET HIM!" Mikoto cried. Skylark tackled Masamune to the ground while Mikoto fished out the bottles of hair dye from a backpack.

"Don't worry Masamoomoo this won't hurt a bit. Sorta."

* * *

Team Starbreakers and Dungeon looked up when the bathroom door opened. They were blinded for a moment by the weird white light from the door but they could make out the silhouette of Masamune. Once the light cleared they were finally able to see the Unicorn Blader.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" **All of them were rolling on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes while they clutched their stomachs.

Masamune's usually tri-colored hair was now dyed in various colors. It looked like a rainbow tried to eat his head off but ended up puking all over him.

From behind him, Mikoto fist-bumped Skylark," That's what he gets for dyeing my hair pink that one time."

"What's going on? Why are you guys laughing?" he asked. Jack stopped laughing to hand him the mirror he was using a while ago. Masamune took it and saw his new hairstyle.

"I look...," he started. Everyone leaned to see his reaction.

"Horrible? Ugly? Weird? Hilarious?" Mikoto guessed.

"FABULOUS!"

Everyone in the room promptly facepalmed.

**LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

******LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL**

"Hello and welcome back to the Metal Awards. The place where the intros never change yet the audience always claps for it," Skylark announced. The audience clapped. Typical.

"Since I have no other announcements for today let's go on ahead. May I present this chapter's co-host, MIKOTO TORI!"

Said girl ran up on stage while carrying a stuffed bunny in her hands," Hi everyone! It's great to be here! And before I forget...," Mikoto pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button. Soon beeps and ring tones filled the stadium. Everybody pulled out their cell phones.

Suddenly, laughs started to erupt from every corner of the stadium.

"Mikoto, what did you do?"

"I forwarded a picture of Masamune's new hairstyle. It's currently my new wallpaper."

"Cool. Okays people, stop ogling your phones and let's start this awards show already."

"First award of the night is the 'Best Bey Spirit' award," said Mikoto.

"As we all know the blader isn't the only one who does all the work. Even their beys deserve some credit. The winner of the 'Best Bey Spirit' award goes to..."

From behind the authors a light purple wall of flames shot up from floor to ceiling, followed by light blue then dark purple and lastly red.

"We have a four-way tie, that's right four, between...KRONOS, PEGASUS, KERBECS and L-DRAGO!"

The owners of the four said beys walked up on stage as the audience cheered and clapped for them. Mikoto handed an award to Aguma and Gingka while Skylark handed an award to Damian and Ryuga.

"Thank you for your votes," Aguma and Gingka said in unison while the other two just stood there before returning to their seats.

"For the next award we have the 'Best Special Move' and I'm pretty sure it needs no introduction whatsoever," Mikoto opened the envelope," The winner is..."

"DRAGON EMPEROR SOARING BITE STRIKE!"

There was a scream and a beam of dark purple light shot upwards on the middle of the stage. Three dark purple dragons emerged from the said light and more screams filled the stadium as the dragons charged at the audience, roaring fiercely.

"Everybody calm down! It's just special effects, sheesh," Skylark yelled through all the noise. Sure enough when they all looked up the dragons disappeared into purple mist.

"Great, just great," Ryuga said sarcastically when some people started to stare at him. Reluctantly, he stood up and went to the stage to accept the award.

"Um...So I'm not exactly proud at seeing that move again. Apologies to the people who I kinda traumatized way back when. I wasn't really in control when I used that. But still, thank you for voting it as the 'Best Special Move'," with that he returned to his seat in silence as the audience was still recuperating after the whole fiasco.

"So...Let's move on shall we? I promise no more surprises this time. Maybe," said Skylark," The next award is the 'Best Stadium' award cos' you gotta admit, there are some pretty awesome stadiums out there."

"Our winner won by a landslide!" exclaimed Mikoto," Who would be surprised? I, myself think it's the best stadium ever. 'Best Stadium' goes to...DESTROYER DOME!"

The white screen behind them flickered to life, revealing video clips of the battles that occurred at the Sphere 360 tournament. It even included the clip where the Destroyer Dome rolled out the stadium and into the ocean.

"On behalf of the people behind the Destroyer Dome please give a round of applause to Team Lovushka!"

The audience clapped as Aleksei, Lera and Nowaguma walked on stage.

"Thank you for voting the Destroyer Dome as your best stadium. It lets us know that our hardwork creating it didn't go to waste. Even though the stadium is currently under the Pacific Ocean," Aleksei glanced at King and Masamune who sheepishly rubbed the back if their heads," The battles we fought on it are memorable indeed. We are currently developing it to be more reinforced so stay tuned for Sphere 360 Tournament II."

The Russian team went back to their seats as the audience applauded.

"And now we have the 'Best Tournament' award," announced Skylark.

"Wow, we're already at our last award. Time sure flies when you're hosting an awards show," said Mikoto. Skylark nodded in agreement.

"Three seasons of beyblade and we've seen our bladers battle in plenty of tournament."

"But this tournament is by far the most exciting, most awesome and action-packed yet. Thw winner of the 'Best Tournament' is..."

"THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!" they said together.

The audience applauded once more and cheered.

"Since the world championships were engineered by the WBBA please welcome Ryo Hagane!" said Skylark.

The said WBBA directory walked up on stage. Because of what happened at the 'Best Character Over 20' award he was currently sporting a bandage on his nose.

"Nice to see you on your feet Mr. Hagane. Sorry about what happened during last time," Skylark apologized.

"It's okay. At least I look more like my son now," he joked while pointing at the bandage on his nose.

"It would've never happened if you acted your own age," Mikoto mumbled softly but Ryo managed to hear it.

"I do so act like my own age!"

"Yeah? Jumping on tables and calling yourself 'The Immortal Phoenix' is normal for a sixty-year old?"

"I'm forty!"

"But you act like a sixteen-year old and look like a sixty-year old!"

"Well, you're fourteen and you carry a stuffed bunny!"

"So? Skylark's a teen but she still sleeps with a blanket!

"Do not!" the authoress protested," And don't involve me in your arguments. I have to announce the next awards."

**Next Awards**

**Best Outfit- ****Pretty much self-explanatory. Open vote.**

**Best Hair- **** Again. Self-explanatory. Open vote. I'm pretty much making up random awards at this point. **

**Best Female Character-****GIRL POWER! Open vote.**

**Hottest Blader-****If you'll excuse me I'm going to prepare myself for Fanwar III. Open vote.**

"And that's about it. See you next time on Metal Awards. Bye!" Skylark waved. With a sigh she turned to Ryo and Mikoto who were still arguing," I need a vacation."

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

******AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**

******Argh. Man, I'm really tired. Sorry if it took so long. I hit a writer's block when I was writing this chapter. Plus my hands are jittery from a little air condition accident we had this morning. I accidentally spelled 'Damian' as 'Damina' a dozen of times. Including this part of the author's note. And due to my sheer Ryuga fangirl-ism I wrote 'Ryuga' instead of 'Ryo' during the last parts. Awkward moment alert: When I was typing the L-Drago incident I was listening to 'Halo/Walking on Sunshine.' LOL. Coincidence much?**

**About the breathing fire thing. It's true. I saw an episode where Masamune offers Kenta the same snack and he suddenly started breathing fire after eating it. I don't really know if it's pocky or not. And about the Destroyer Dome I'm not sure if it's the Pacific Ocean or not. Geography is pretty confusing. **

**Reading back I noticed my commercial breaks scenes are much longer than the actual awards. Wow.  
**

**Anyway, that's all for today. See you guys next week! **

**Review!**


	12. Fortune Cookies and Visitors

**Man, you guys are unbefrickingbelievably awesome. The votes I got for this chapter is the most I ever received throughout the entire fic. I would like to thank you all for the neverending support and for handling my craziness and last chapter I forgot to thank **Star's Raven **for letting me borrow Mikoto so...Thank you for letting me borrow her. She was an awesome character to write. **

**And I would like to say sorry to **wolfy and PokBladerBender. **Why? Well, I already assigned the OC's I chose beforehand to a chapter. I can't add anymore OC's until I get enough award suggestions/ideas to create another chapter. I'm sorry. Accept these free virtual snow cones as a gift. **

**I don't own MFB.**

**Today's Quote: Just because everybody else is frowning doesn't mean you should too. Keep smiling cos' who knows whose day you just brightened up.**

* * *

_Previously on Metal Awards..._

_After guest host, Mikoto Tori crashes into the time machine Mark is forced to rebuild it all over again but not before he chases Mikoto. Meanwhile, Benkei and Gingka get angry at Skylark for using them for her own convenience and the authoress gets chased as well. Due to a stroke of luck the co-hosts bump into each other and hides together from their respective chasers. While waiting for the awards to start they concoct a plan against Masamune which ends up with him having rainbow-colored hair. To their sheer disappointment Masamune seems to enjoy his new hairstyle. The awards ended with Ryo getting into a fight with Mikoto._

_Winners..._

_Best Bey Spirit- Kronos, Pegasus, Kerbecs and L-Drago_

_Best Special Move- Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike_

_Best Stadium- Destroyer Dome_

_Best Tournament- The World Championships_

**RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrR**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrR**

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Bump._

_Bump._

_Thump._

**CRASH!**

A vein popped on Mark's head," Sis, if you're going to be a klutz be a klutz quietly."

While he was working on the finishing touches on the time machine Wanda was currently shaking her head from the fall she took. Suitcases were littered around her, some were opened revealing an array of clothes and some odd-looking tools.

"Well excuse me if I was lugging around eight suitcases. Six of which, are yours. A little help would have been nice."

"You didn't help me with the machine so I didn't help you carry the cases. Now we're even."

Wanda huffed and began to fix the fallen suitcases," It was nice of Skylark to give us a little vacation."

"I agree. Even though it would've been better if she didn't send us to the same place. A little vacation from you is much nicer."

It was Wanda's turn to pop a vein," Like I would want to spend my vacation with you anyway. Even if it's at a place like Hakuo Spa with its all-you-can eat buffet…."

"…Famous relaxing hot springs….," Mark muttered.

"…the air-conditioned movie house…."

"…the high-tech arcade…."

"...the state-of-the-art gymnasium..."

"...the white sand beach..."

Silence consumed the control room. The twins slowly turned towards each other and had a little stare-off.

"Truce?" asked Mark.

"Truce," replied Wanda.

With that they shook hands.

"Alright, it's all done," said Mark wiping his hands on his lab coat. He stood back and looked at the time machine. It was made of silvery metal and was shaped into a hoop with some steps leading into it. A control board with a screen and buttons was to its right. Mark walked towards it and activated the machine. Bolts of lightning sparked inside the machine until it formed into a purple swirling void.

_'Please enter coordinates,' _a robot-like female voice asked. Mark pressed some buttons until the words '_Metal City, Japan. Seven years later' _appeared on the screen.

Wanda looked expectantly at her brother who sighed and said," Go ahead. You can do the honors."

The 15-year old girl grinned and pressed the shiny big red button on the control board. There was a whirring mechanical sound and a hole appeared in the purple void. A pair black and orange sneakers stepped out followed by a pair of red pants and a blue and yellow jacket until finally a mass of black and orange hair emerged.

"Huh? Where am I?" Blue eyes scanned around the round until it landed on the twins.

"It worked," Mark and Wanda said in unison.

* * *

"Keep glaring at him any longer and you're going to need a second eye patch," Damian commented not even bothering to look up from his video game. Jack didn't seem to hear him as he continued to glare at Masamune who was combing his rainbow-colored hair.

"Nobody..." Jack started.

"Nobody what?" asked Damian looking up from his video game.

"NOBODY'S HAIR SHOULD BE MORE FABULOUS THAN MINE! I MUST WIN THE 'BEST HAIR' AWARD AT ALL COSTS!"

"Oh boy..." the Kerbecs wielder muttered.

"Let's go."

"Wha-?"

Before he could say anything else the midget found himself being pulled by his cape.

"Operation: De-Fabulize-Unicorn-Boy's-Hair-so-I-could-win-the- Best-Hair-award is a go!"

* * *

"What..."

"...on..."

"...earth?'

Kyoya, Tsubasa and Ryuga stared at the scene on front of them.

Skyler and Whitney were standing behind a booth with a horde of fangirls lined up in front of it. There was the sound of a cash register ringing as Whitney accepted money while Skylar was handing out suspicious-looking folders. The fangirls who had already accepted folders were squealing at its contents. Some even had nosebleeds already.

"Uhm, what is going on here?" asked Ryuga.

"Oh, we're just se-" Whitney suddenly stopped talking and turned around to see who talked to her. Ryuga just stared back at her awaiting an answer.

"RYUGA!" Whitney bolted from her seat and glomp-tackled the Dragon Emperor.

"Er...Like he said, what's going on here?" asked Tsubasa.

Skyler looked at them, a smirk placed on her face," What does it look like? We're selling stolen shots of the Beyblade boys in honor of the 'Hottest Blader' award." The goth shoved a bunch of photos at the two bladers before attending to the fangirls.

Eyes widened and jaws dropped open as Tsubasa and Kyoya looked at the photos they were given.

The first one was off Tsubasa at the beach wearing only a pair of white trunks. His hair was braided and was lying across his bare chest. A smile played on his lips and one eye was open as if staring directly at whoever was viewing the photo.

The next one was of Kyoya in one of his intense training sessions. His dark green top was ripped open revealing his toned abs. Sweat was dripping off his skin and one hand was wiping his cheek. Both of his eyes had an fiery look in them.

The rest of the photos were no different. There were photos of Ryuga, Chao-xin, Dashan, Dan, Reiki, Teru, Wales, Nile, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Ryuto, Bao, Dynamis, etc. All of them were in different poses that would make any fangirl drool from the sheer hotness shown in the picture.

"Get off me!" Ryuga demanded as he tried to shake off Whitney from his leg. Clue word: tried. The girl was practically cutting off his circulation.

"But Ryu-chin~!" he twitched at the nickname," Fine. I'll let you go on one condition." Whitney pulled out a single photo," You have to sign this photo."

Ryuga took it and was about to pull out a pen when he took notice of the photo. His mouth dropped open in shock.

It was a picture of him getting out of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his waist and his hair was still dripping wet from the shower he just took. Beads of water was still clinging to his dark and exposed skin.

"H-How did you get this ?" he asked not moving his eyes off the picture for even a second.

"We were wondering that too," said Kyoya looking at the other photos.

"Oh, it wasn't easy. Skylark made Mark invent a cloning machine just so we could cover all of the male bladers. Not to mention a whole lot of coffee so we wouldn't miss a photography opportunity."

"So you were stalking us?" the three boys asked in unison.

"No. Why would you think we''l ever do such a thing?"

Silence. Three pairs of eyes stared at calm ones.

"Who am I kidding? Yes we did stalk you. All for the sake of the mon-I mean, fans. All for the sake of the fans."

They simultaneously took a step away from her.

"Creepy..."Kyoya and Tsubasa mutered.

"Ryucchi~!"

"GET OFF MY LEG!"

* * *

"4...5...6..." Skylark counted under her breath as she pulled herself up on the pull up bar continuously.

"Uh...Skylark? What are you doing?"

The authoress yelped and fell down from the bar. A girl stood in the doorway of her dressing room. She had shoulder length black hair with bangs, purple eyes and long lashes. She was wearing a purple, sparkly ball gown with half sleeves and black heels.

"Hi Princess. Why are you upside down?"

Kyoko Watanabe A.K.A. Princess walked over and helped Skylark to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing an activity that requires physical or mental exertion, especially when performed to develop or maintain fitness"

"What?"

"Exercising."

"Oh...why?"

"Because I've been eating too much lately. And it's really bothering me lately. It took a whole lot of discipline and willpower but now I absolutely refuse to eat anything unhealt- Are those fortune cookies?" Skylark looked hopefully at the bowl of the Chinese treats in the co-host's hands.

Kyoko sighed," So much for exercising."

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

******KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK**

"Hello everybody and welcome back to Metal Awards. Yay." The audience clapped despite the host saying the intro with less energy than usual. "Now, introducing this chapter's co-host...KYOKO WATANABE!"

Kyoko bounded on stage still carrying the bowl of fortune cookies earlier. At the sight of the cookies Skylark pouted and murmured something under her breath.

"Hi everyone! It's great to be here."

"Without further ado let's begin. First up is the 'Best Outfit' award which is self-explanatory."

"We've got votes ranging from cool outfits like Kyoya's and Ryuga's and simply funny one's like Ryo's Immortal Phoenix costume."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY COSTUME?!" Ryo shouted in the audience.

"Please Director," said Hikaru yanking down the director by his tie.

"And the winner is..." Skylark searched the podium," Hey, where are the winner envelopes?"

Kyoko shook the bowl of fortune cookies in front of her co-host. Sure enough it contained four cookies each with a piece of paper sticking out of it.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Skylark in disbelief. Kyoko shook her head and cracked open the first fortune cookie.

"The winner of the 'Best Outfit' award goes too..." she unrolled the piece of paper,"...RYUGA KISHATU!"

The audience clapped as the Dragon Emperor stood up from his seat and went on stage.

"Uh...Thanks I guess," he said sheepishly rubbing his head," I'd rather win an award for my blading skills but if the fans like my outfit then okay."

"Ne, Ryuga? Did you know you wear your coat the same way Hibari Kyoya and Akashi Seijuro does?" Skylark asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Since you won 'Best Outfit' let's see it, shall we?" said Kyoko as the white screen rolled down. There was a few whirring noises and Ryuga's picture appeared on the screen.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Whitney yelled from backstage. The fangirls joined in and soon enough they were going crazy. The hosts and Ryuga turned their attention on the screen.

Instead of a normal picture of Ryuga the picture shown on screen was the same one Whitney held earlier- the one of him coming out of the shower. The stadium was a mixture of laughter and squealing at the sight of it.

"Skylark..." Ryuga said, anger evident in his voice. The authoress swore she saw cracks appearing from where the Dragon Emperor was holding the trophy tightly. She gulped and laughed nervously.

"Ehehehehe. Whoops? Technical difficulties?"

Ryuga glared at her before proceeding to charge towards the authoress. Kyoko was about too step n to help her co-host when suddenly the sound of wood breaking was heard. Before they knew it Ryuga fell through the stage floor and left a hole onstage. Sounds of crashing was heard followed by someone screaming-either from rage or from pain.

"I thought you had the hole fixed when Dan and Reiki fell through the stage a few chapters ago?"

"I did had it fixed. At least I think I did." Skylark knelt down next to the hole. "Yo Ryuga! Are you okay down there?" Someone shouted back at her and he didn't sound happy.

"We'll take that as a 'yes' then," said Kyoko," Moving on, we have the 'Best Hair' award which is also pretty self-explanatory."

Before Skylark could crack open the next cookie there was some screaming heard and everyone's attention turned to the stadium doors where Jack and Damian just bounded in.

"JAAAAACK! DAAAAAMIAN!" came Masamune's voice," COME BACK HERE YOU PSYCHOTIC ARTIST! YOU TOO SMURF!"

"I am never getting involved in one of your plans ever again," Damian hissed to Jack who was running by his side.

"It was worth it," said Jack looking behind just in time to see Masamune walk through the stadium doors. The Unicorn wielder's rainbow-colored hair was gone. His hair was gone period. This time the audience's laughter was directed at him and his shiny scalp. Some even pulled out their phones and began to take pictures of him.

"You can't have fabulous hair if you don't have any fabulous hair at all!" the artist called out. This angered Masamune further and proceeded to chase down the two American bladers.

"Oh boy..." Skylark muttered as the said American bladers climbed on stage.

"I'll take that 'Best Hair' award now please," said Jack flipping his burgundy-colored hair.

"But Jack. You didn't win," said Kyoko who was eating fortune cookie bits. While everybody else was busy watching the three bladers she had already broken the next fortune cookie.

"What?!" said Jack in utter disbelief.

"So we shaved off Unicorn boy's hair for nothing?" asked Damian.

"Pretty much," the two host said in unison.

"JACK! DAMIAN!"

Before they knew what was happening Masamune tackled the two Starbreakers members and the three of them fell into the hole Ryuga made through the stage floor earlier

"Oof! Hey, watch it!" came the Dragon Emperor's voice when the three bladers landed on him.

"Ooooohhh, look at this. A pair of scissors. I wonder where,or rather,who can I use it on," Masamune cackled evilly.

"No! Stay away from my beautiful hair!" came Jack's cry.

"Might as well join in on the fun," said Ryuga who picked up another pair of scissors while glancing at Damian. Said bluenette gulped at what was going to happen next.

"That was...interesting,"commented Kyoko.

"Yup. Oh, who won 'Best Hair' anyway?"

Kyoko unfolded the piece of paper," The winner of the 'Best Hair' award goes to...RYUGA KISHATU!"

The audience clapped but then Ryuto called out," Isn't big brother still stuck under the stage?"

"Right." Skylark took the award and walked away from Kyoko until she was far away from her. "Yo Princess!" she called out," You're a good athlete, right?"

"That's right. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing much." Skylark unexpectedly took a pitching position. A baseball bat suddenly appeared in Kyok's hands just as Skylark threw the award at her direction. She swung the bat and a clanging sound was heard as it made contact with the trophy. It flew so high it almost reached the ceiling before plummeting downwards to the stage and into the hole.

"Ow! Watch it!" came Ryuga's voice.

"Congratulations!" Kyoko called as Skylark returned to her position by the podium.

"Next award is the 'Best Female Character' award."

As soon as Skylark said that 'Run the World (Girls)' began to play on the sound system.

"For a show like Beyblade who mostly consists of guys this girl can sure keep up with them," said Kyoko.

"We had a neck-to-neck race here during the votings. With the leads switching on and on again but thanks to some last minute votes we managed to get a winner," said Skylark.

"The winner of the 'Best Female Character' is..."

Kyoko brought down the bat that had conjured earlier in her hands on the third fortune cookie.

"MADOKA AMANO!"

The audience applauded-especially the girls-as the mechanic made her way onstage.

"Fortune cookie?" asked Skylark.

"Oh, thank you," said Madoka accepting the fortune cookie bits and the Golden Pegasus.

"First of all I would like to thank the voters who voted for me. It really means a lot that you chose me out of all the equally amazing girls in the series. Me, someone who doesn't even beyblade. So thank you all. More power to girls!"

They all cheered again as Madoka sat back down.

"And now we are at our last award of the night which is what every fangirl has been waiting for. The 'Hottest Blader' award!"

Once Kyoko said that the fangirls went crazy, waving their posters like maniacs and shouting names so loud that their tonsils threatened to fly out their mouths.

"Okay, okay. Everybody calm down," said Kyoko. But none of the fangirls seemed to hear her as they continued to scream.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! I HAVE A BAT AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

For some reason the bat looked a hundred times bigger and got covered spikes and flames. The audience fell silent you could practically hear their hearts pounding.

"Woo, calm down Dia, calm down. Breathe. Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...inhale..." Kyoko brushed her bangs lightly as she continued her breathing exercises.

Skylark cleared her throat. "Moving on the winner of the 'Hottest Blader' award goes to..." she cracked open the final cookie and read the slip of paper,"...KYOYA TATEGAMI!"

The Lion Blader stood up as everyone clapped while the fangirs yelled-some from happiness at seeing Kyoya win (Benkei: YAY KYOYA! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!) while the others are from anger that character they chose didn't win (Whitney: No fair. I wanted Ryuga to win.)

Kyoya accepted the award from the two girls.

"I've got nothing much to say except thank you for your votes and support. Just like Ryuga said I'd rather win because of my blading skills but hey, an award is an award, right?"

With a smirk, he went back to his seat, squeals and claps greeting him from everywhere.

"And that's our last award for tonight. Thank you for reading. Please give me a round of applause for Ms. Kyoko Watanabe!"

The co-host twirled and did a little curtsy.

"Goodbye! That's all for now!" they said in unison.

"Wait! Skylark, you're forgetting something!" Gingka called out but it was too late. The stage lights dimmed as the main lights came on and everybody got up from their seats for the commercial break.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

******OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bonus story:

"I can't believe Skylark forgot to announce the next categories," said Gingka as he, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yuu and Kyoya walked the hallways headed for the control room.

"I can't believe I'm considered as 'hot'," said Kyoya clutching the Golden Pegasus.

"Hot? More like hotheaded?" Yuu commented.

"What did you say brat?!"

"Don't start an argument now," scolded Tsubasa.

Madoka adjusted the Golden Pegasus in her hands as they neared the control room. She reached for the doorknob and turned it open.

When they peeked inside they saw a bunch of teenagers standing in the control room while Skylark was telling them about something. One of them, a boy with orange and black hair, saw the visitors in the doorway.

"Gingka? Is that you?"

Brown met blue as Gingka stared into the eyes of Zero Kurogane.

* * *

**Next Awards...**

**Best Zero-G Episode-**** Open vote.**

**Best Zero-G Beyblade- ****Open vote**

**Best Straight Pairing (Zero-G)- ****BoyXGirl. Open vote**

**Best Slash Pairing (Zero-G)-****BoyXBoy or GirlXGirl. Open vote.**

**Ta-da! Now you guys know what the time machine is for. Zero-G is in the house! Please note though I will not be making a Zero-G Awards anytime soon. I'll just do Zero-G for a couple of chapters before going back to Metal Fight. Next chapter is sure going to be a tough one. Why? I haven't really watched the entire Zero-G series yet so advance apologies if their characterization might be a little off.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank **Princess Dia **for letting me use Kyoko for this chapter. She was great. **

**The 'Hakuo Spa' Mark and Wanda were talking about is purely fictional. It was just inspired by an episode of 'Hayate not Gotoku' I just saw. **

**As for the part with Skyler and Whitney selling photos of the bladers those photos were made by my fangirl of a mind. If they actually exist well...would you loook at the coincidence. Oh and the bladers I listed in the photos are those that I consider as hot in my opinion so apologies if some didn't appear. **

**And the Ryu-chin thing? Total Kuroko no Basuke reference.**

**If you would Google Kyoya Hibari and Akashi Seijuro you would know that both of them do wear their coats the same way Ryuga does. **

**For the fortune cookies. Well, I just thought of missing up the announcement of the awards a bit.**

**So I guess that's it for my author's note. Thank you for reading, voting, following and faving. Leave your votes via reviews and I'll see you next week on Metal Awards. :) Ciao.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


End file.
